Princesshood Panic
by True Rarity
Summary: Crystal Shield, the daughter of Shining Armor and Cadence, visits Ponyville for her birthday. She hides her princesshood from the other foals, but instead she gets teased. All MLP characters belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I give them credit.
1. Packing and Traveling

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 1 – Packing and Traveling

"Crystal! Are you all packed?" Shining Armor, Crystal Shield's father, called.

Princess Crystal Shield used her magic to place her toothbrush and toothpaste in her pink saddle bag. "Um… almost, Dad!" she replied as she pushed her manebrush in as well.

Crystal Shield was going to turn 5 that weekend, and her family had gotten up at 3 A.M. in order to go to Ponyville for the occasion. Hearts and Hooves Day took place the next weekend, and Cadence, being the princess of love, had chosen to go to Ponyville that year, so they would be staying for two weeks. Although Crystal Shield was a tomboy, the young filly tended to over pack, since this was her first trip. She quickly finished up her saddlebag and tightened it around her middle.

Shining Armor trotted into his daughter's room. "Well, let's just make sure you have everything," he said, thinking Crystal wouldn't pack enough. He looked up just as she was finishing off the buckle. "Hmm, do you think one saddlebag is enough?"

Confused, Crystal Shield said, "I didn't only pack one saddlebag." She pointed her hoof at her bed, which was piled with various suitcases, totes, and purses.

Shining Armor looked at the mound of luggage and tried not to laugh. "Um, dear," he called down the hall to his room, where his wife was packing, "maybe you should help our little princess pack."

"Surely she packed enough," came the smooth voice of Princess Cadence.

"Oh, she packed plenty," Shining Armor remarked as Cadence entered the room. She burst out laughing.

Crystal Shield looked down. "It's not _that_ funny…" she murmured, kicking aside a purse.

Cadence tried to calm down. "Oh, of course not, honey. Let's see what you have in here." She used her magic to pull down a suitcase and opened it up.

As his wife worked, Shining Armor crouched down next to his daughter. "I know you packed plenty, but do you think you have room for one more thing?" he asked, smiling.

Crystal Shield looked at her bags, which her mother was fussing over. "No, I don't think I do." She paused. "Actually, it _is_ kind of funny," she added, smiling.

"Well, you could wear it if you don't have room," Shining Armor told her as he used his magic to pull something out of his saddlebag. He clasped it around his daughter's neck and held up a mirror.

Crystal Shield looked at the sparkling item which was around her neck. It was gold, the same color as her mother's necklace, with the coat of arms her father always wears on his armor. The coat of arms was sparkling amethyst and pink opal.

"It's beautiful," Crystal Shield whispered.

Shining Armor smiled. "It was going to be a birthday gift, but I figured you would want to wear it to your party instead."

"Thank you, Dad!" Crystal Shield said, hugging her father.

Shining Armor put his hoof around his little princess. "You're welcome, Cryssie." He said his nickname for her tenderly.

Cadence started to put empty luggage away. "There…" she panted. She had reduced the pile of luggage to 2 suitcases and a saddlebag, just enough for 2 weeks away from the Crystal Empire. "That should be… easier to carry from house… to house…" she added, catching her breath. Cadence then tried to smooth her messy mane.

Shining Armor smiled and ran a manebrush through his wife's mane. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of rest on the way there," he reassured her.

"Why did we get up at 3 in the morning again?" Crystal Shield asked.

"We don't want to get a noisy welcome," Shining Armor reminded her. "We're going to slip in while it's still dark."

"Oh… right…" Crystal Shield yawned.

Shining Armor nudged his daughter toward the door. "Go on and take your bags down to the carriage," he told her.

Crystal Shield imagined all the royal Crystal Empire carriages. "How will I know which one we're taking?"

"Oh, you'll know," Shining Armor said. "It's very different from the others."

"O.K…" Crystal Shield said, lifting her suitcases and tightening her saddlebag. She left her room and headed for the carriages.

As she walked down the halls, trying not to wake anypony else, Crystal Shield imagined what her parents' friends would be like. They had been described to her time and time again, but she had never seen any pictures or met any of them. She especially wanted to meet Aunt Twilight.

Crystal Shield reached the carriages a few minutes after she had left her room. She looked at each one of them. _Dad had said that the one we're taking is very different from the others…_ she thought, trotting down the rows.

Finally she arrived at one carriage which was very unique. It was dull and brown, and the walls imitated driftwood. It didn't look very sturdy, but after Crystal Shield opened the door and set her bags next to the seats (which actually looked quite comfortable); she decided that it was strong enough to hold her family.

Cadence and Shining Armor got to the carriage a moment later.

"Ready?" Cadence smiled at her daughter lovingly.

"Ready," Crystal Shield confirmed, climbing into the carriage which contrasted from the bright scene of the Crystal Empire.

"Then we're off," Shining Armor said, ushering his wife into the carriage and climbing in after her. He gave the stallions (which had taken off their armor and left their manes messy so they would not be recognized) the O.K., and the carriage started to move.

Cadence laid down across two seats while Crystal Shield snuggled in between her father's forelegs on the other two. "Remember, we'll be staying with Aunt Twilight first," Cadence reminded her daughter. "After that, we'll be moving from house to house during our stay in Ponyville."

Shining Armor yawned. "Try to get some sleep, everypony," he said, resting his head down on his left hoof.

Crystal Shield waited until the steady breathing of sleeping parents started, when she carefully crawled out from Shining Armor's forelegs, letting his head rest there instead. Crystal then opened the curtains and stood on her hind legs with her front hooves placed carefully against the window.

The Crystal Empire shone in the moonlight, as it did every night. The sky was lighter than usual, as the pegasi had clogged it with clouds, and the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the window pane soon filled the air. Crystal Shield covered her mouth with her hoof and yawned before closing the curtains, lying down in front of her father. and closing her grey-blue eyes.

Crystal Shield awoke to the soft whinnying of the stallions that had been pulling the carriage. She pulled a golden pocket watch out of her saddlebag. It was 4 in the morning – right on time.

The whinnying continued, and Shining Armor lifted his head. "That's the signal," he said quietly. "We're here."

Instantly, Crystal Shield was wide awake. She opened the curtains a crack and peered out at Ponyville.

It was very different from what Crystal Shield was used to. The highest a building got was two stories, as opposed to the crystal skyscrapers from her home.

Cadence was brushing her mane in front of the mirror on the carriage wall. "Now, remember," she whispered, "we mustn't wake up anypony else."

Crystal Shield nodded.

Shining Armor got out of the carriage before lifting bags and balancing them on his back. Cadence got out and used her own magic to pick up a few other suitcases.

Crystal Shield stepped out of the carriage and looked up at Aunt Twilight's library. It was nothing more than a large tree with windows, a door, a telescope, and a balcony. All the windows were dark.

"She knew we were coming, right?" Cadence whispered, still levitating the bags.

Shining Armor opened Twilight's letter again. "Yes, here she says, 'I will be ready to meet you at my library at 4 A.M.'."

"Then… why are all the lights out?" Crystal Shield whispered.

A worried frown passed over Cadence's face. "Maybe she's not home…"

_CRASH!_

A couple lights in the library turned on. A mare's voice emerged in a loud whisper:

"Spike! I told you to be quiet! We don't want anypony else to know that my brother and his family will be coming this early!"

Another voice, that of a young boy, replied, "Sorry, Twilight!"

"Yes, she's home!" Cadence forgot to whisper as she dropped the bags on top of her husband and rushed into the library. Shining Armor quivered under the weight of the extra luggage.

As Crystal Shield helped her father with the suitcases, she heard voices coming from the library:

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs, awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

The rhyme was followed by some laughing as a couple other lights in neighbors' houses turned on.

Crystal Shield pulled the last of the luggage from the carriage, and the stallions started their journey back to the Crystal Empire. "I'll handle the bags, Dad," Crystal reassured her father.

Shining Armor let Crystal Shield have the luggage as he rushed into the library. "Twiley!"

Crystal Shield cringed as a few more lights turned on. She quickly rushed into the library with all the bags and closed the door behind her. "Sssh! Everypony will wake up!"

Crystal Shield's family looked embarrassed at having to be reminded to be quiet by a filly.

As they stood there blushing, Crystal Shield got a good look at her aunt. She was lavender with a unicorn's horn of the same color, a dark violet mane and tail, each with a pink streak in them, and magnificent lavender wings. Crystal Shield marveled especially at the wings, since she did not have her own yet.

Shaking off her embarrassment, Twilight trotted over to her niece. "Crystal Shield!" she said, remembering to whisper. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She lowered her head level with Crystal Shield's and put her hoof around her. "Let's see… you have your mother's mane, only shorter, with a streak of blue, no doubt from your father… your father's eyes… and his coat as well!" The young aunt smiled at Crystal Shield. "Overall, you're beautiful!"

Crystal Shield blushed.

Spike cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes," Twilight said. "Crystal Shield, this is Spike. He's been dying to meet you."

Crystal Shield grinned at the dragon, who was only a little taller than she was. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Spike replied, bowing.

"Please don't do that…" Crystal Shield said uncomfortably. "It makes me feel… different."

Spike straightened up immediately. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Um, Crystal is fine."

"Of course, Crystal."

Crystal Shield couldn't help but giggle. "Just act like you would around Aunt Twilight…" her voice trailed off, and she yawned. "But I want to go to bed now…"

"Yes, right this way," Aunt Twilight said, leading her niece up the stairs to the bedroom. Along with her bed, Twilight had set up an extra bed for her brother and sister – in – law. "You can sleep with me, if you like."

"Oh, yes!" Crystal Shield said, still yawning. She climbed into the bed and put the necklace on the dresser.

"I'll be talking with your parents a little while," Twilight told her.

"First we'll say good night," Cadence said, smiling and walking up the stairs with Shining Armor.

Crystal Shield thought about how the fillies at her home school had treated her, knowing her princesshood. They had always been awkward and much _too_ respectful to have any fun. "Can you all do me a favor?"

Her family (and Spike) all nodded.

"I don't want the foals at school to treat me like I'm different. Promise not to tell anypony who doesn't already know that I'm a princess that I am?"

"We promise," Twilight said, and everypony else agreed.

Crystal Shield thought about something her mother had once told her before adding slyly, "Pinkie Promise?"

Her family (and Spike) looked at each other before saying in unison (accompanied with the motions), "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Up in her room in Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie sensed that several Pinkie Promises had been made. "I'm going to hold them to that," she muttered, and went back to sleep.

"Thanks," Crystal Shield said, and snuggled under the covers.

"Sleep tight," Cadence and Shining Armor said together. They turned out the light and left their little pony to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. New Friends

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 2 – New Friends

Crystal Shield awoke to the aroma of daisy sandwiches and muffins being made. She sat up in bed to see that Twilight had already left, as did her parents and Spike.

_I could be missing my very first breakfast with Aunt Twilight,_ Crystal Shield thought. She pulled her necklace off the dresser, clasped it around her neck, and leapt out of bed.

The young princess bounded down the stairs and followed the smell to the kitchen, where she saw Spike making the daisy sandwiches as the muffins baked in the oven. She nearly laughed when she saw the pink apron and fluffy chef hat the dragon was wearing, but she managed to keep her amusement under control.

"Hey, Crystal," Spike said. "I see you found the kitchen already! Well done! Your mom and dad are talking with Twilight in the study. Don't worry, breakfast will be ready soon!"

Crystal Shield nodded and left the kitchen. She crossed the main room and opened a random door to see her parents speaking with Aunt Twilight.

"Ah, I see you're up," Twilight said, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," Crystal Shield said, smiling.

"Breakfast is ready," Spike said, poking his head in the door.

"Already?!" Crystal Shield was confused.

Shining Armor tossed his little daughter onto his back. "That's right, Cryssie. You woke up a little late."

"Eat up fast," Cadence said, "because you're going to school before the welcoming banquet."

Crystal Shield popped a mini poppy seed muffin into her mouth. She nodded before chewing and swallowing. "You don't have to tell me twice! I'm hungry!"

Crystal Shield ate a total of 2 daisy sandwiches and 6 mini poppy seed muffins before she was satisfied.

Cadence smiled. "Go wash up,"

"O.K." Crystal Shield trotted into the bathroom, where she washed her face and brushed her mane before brushing her teeth. Making sure her white coat was pure, she left the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"Mom, I'm ready to go," Crystal Shield called, looking forward to some mother-daughter bonding time on the way.

Since Ponyville was much smaller than the Crystal Empire, Crystal Shield was hoping her parents wouldn't be as busy, so she could spend more time with them.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Cadence said, "but your father and I are going to be very busy today. Aunt Twilight will take you to school."

Slightly disappointed, Crystal Shield nodded. "O.K…" she brightened up, deciding spending a little time with her aunt would be just as fun. "Let's go, Aunt Twilight!"

Twilight smiled. "With pleasure, my little pony. After you!" She opened the door, letting her small niece trot out. "Hey, don't forget your saddlebag!"

Crystal Shield rushed back. "Oh, right." She let her aunt buckle the saddlebag, which was filled with her lunch and notebooks, around her middle. "_Now_ can we go?"

Twilight laughed. "Now we can go." She led Crystal Shield down the street.

The two reached the school just as the bell rang. "I'm sure you know how to introduce yourself," Twilight said to her niece.

"Yes," Crystal Shield said.

"Don't worry, I told Cheerilee not to discuss your princesshood."

"Thanks," Crystal Shield said.

"There's a pair of foals named Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake in there. They're only about a year older than you are. They're supposed to take you to Sugarcube Corner when school's out, O.K.?"

"O.K.," Crystal Shield replied.

"Have fun, my little pony!"

Crystal Shield left her aunt's side and trotted up the shallow hill to the schoolhouse. She peeked in the doorway hesitantly.

The class was in the middle of roll call. A purple-ish mare with a pink mane, obviously the teacher, was calling the roll. Crystal Shield could see by the name plate on the teacher's desk that the mare's name was Miss Cheerilee.

"Silver Spoon," Miss Cheerilee called.

A grey filly with blue glasses raised her hoof. "Here."

"Diamond Tiara."

A pretty pink filly with a purple and white mane along with a tiara raised her hoof. "Here!"

Crystal Shield was too nervous to pay attention to the rest of the roll. _I hope I look decent enough,_ she thought before bravely stepping into the classroom as the roll ended.

"You're Miss Cheerilee?" Crystal Shield addressed the teacher.

"Why, yes, I am," Cheerilee replied. "Are you new to our class?"

Crystal Shield looked out at the foals, which were all waiting for her answer. "Well, I'm staying here in Ponyville for two weeks – that is, for my birthday, and Hearts and Hooves Day. My parents arranged for me to do my schoolwork here during my stay."

"Well, you are welcome here!" Miss Cheerilee said. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Crystal Shield," the princess replied.

"Crystal Shield?" Miss Cheerilee flipped through the names on her clipboard. "Oh yes, I was left a note about that. Yes, I was expecting you. Welcome to the class, Crystal Shield!" She bowed her head, as was standard respect for filly princesses, but the bow looked like nothing more than a slight nod to the class.

"Thanks," Crystal Shield said, relieved that Miss Cheerilee had mentioned nothing about her princesshood.

"Please, have a seat." Miss Cheerilee gestured to an empty desk, which was in between Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Crystal Shield trotted over to the desk and sat down.

"There, now that we're all assembled, let's begin our lesson," Miss Cheerilee said.

The lesson was about Cadence and why she is the princess of love. Crystal Shield was able to answer many of the questions Cheerilee had for the little foals.

"Cadence will be at a welcoming banquet this afternoon, with her husband, Shining Armor, and their daughter." Miss Cheerilee didn't mention the daughter's name, and Crystal Shield gave her a grateful smile. "Of course, we are all invited to the banquet. That's why I'm letting you out early today at recess. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, you are to take Crystal Shield to Sugarcube Corner to show her a little bit of the food here in Ponyville." The teacher smiled as the bell rang. "You may go, my little ponies! Feel free to introduce yourself to our newest filly before she leaves!"

Crystal Shield left the schoolhouse and sat under a tree, eating her lunch. It wasn't long before a few foals started to introduce themselves.

First, Crystal Shield saw the two fillies named Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara coming toward her.

"Hi, I'm Diamond Tiara," Diamond Tiara said.

"I'm Silver Spoon," Silver Spoon added.

Diamond Tiara smirked. "We couldn't help but notice that your flank is blank," she said.

"Yeah, we have our cutie marks already. We got them when we were 4!" Silver Spoon shouted.

"But we're 9 now, and we have our super special talents spelled out clearly on our flanks!" Diamond Tiara said. "How old are you, hmm?"

Crystal Shield tried not to be ashamed of her blank flank. "I'm turning 5 this weekend," she said quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Diamond Tiara asked, nudging Silver Spoon. "She's almost a year older than we were when we got our cutie marks, and her flank is still blank!"

Silver Spoon giggled. "Oh, I can't imagine how embarrassing that must be! But not as embarrassing as the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"The Cutie Mark who?" Crystal Shield asked.

Diamond Tiara sighed. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders. They're a group of fillies trying to find their cutie marks. They're 9 now and they still don't have their cutie marks!"

"Blank flanks are so ridiculous," Silver Spoon said.

"Is somepony insultin' _another_ blank flank?" another filly's voice called out.

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara turned around. Crystal Shield saw that the voice belonged to a light yellow earth pony filly with a hot pink mane and a lighter pink mane bow. Like all the other foals, she was the same size as Crystal Shield.

"Oh, it's _you_ again," Diamond Tiara scoffed. "Don't you have some 'crusading' to do?"

An orange Pegasus filly with a purple-pink mane and a white unicorn filly with a pale purple and pink mane walked out from behind the yellow filly.

"We couldn't go crusading without meeting Crystal Shield," the unicorn filly said.

The Pegasus joined in, "Besides, as you said, her flank is blank. That means she's got potential!"

Silver Spoon sighed. "Oh, spare me your 'blank flanks have potential' speech. We heard the whole thing 5 years ago at Diamond Tiara's party, remember?"

"If you remember it," the Pegasus said, "then you would go away to avoid hearing it again."

"Yeah, shoo!" the earth pony said.

"Whatever," Diamond Tiara said. "You're lame." She turned to Silver Spoon, and the two said in unison, "Bump, bump, sugar lump rump!" They showed off their cutie marks again before trotting away and laughing.

Crystal Shield looked down at her plain flank and blushed.

"Don't mind them," the Pegasus reassured her.

"Yeah," the unicorn said. "They just pick on anypony who joins the class without a cutie mark!"

The earth pony stepped forward. "I'm Apple Bloom. That Pegasus is Scootaloo, and the unicorn is Sweetie Belle."

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the three said in unison.

"I'm Crystal Shield," the young princess said, "but you can call me Crystal if you like."

"Sure, Crystal!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

Apple Bloom explained, "The purpose of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is to try everything possible to earn our cutie marks!"

"But so far, that's not going so well…" Scootaloo said sadly.

"Yeah, we're 9 already. The Cake twins just got their cutie marks, and they're 3 years younger than us!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"Speakin' of the Cakes, here come the twins now!" Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "Uh, O.K., we gotta run!" She started to push the other Crusaders away.

"We do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yup," Scootaloo said, flapping her wings once or twice to push harder.

"Uh, O.K…" Apple Bloom said. "See ya at the banquet, Crystal!" she called back.

Crystal Shield waved at her new friends as a pair of foals came up to her. One was a Pegasus colt, with a cream coat and a brown mane, and the other was a unicorn filly, with a light yellow coat and a pumpkin-colored mane worn in a braid.

"Hi!" the unicorn filly said cheerily. "I'm Pumpkin Cake. This is my twin brother, Pound Cake!"

"Hey," the Pegasus colt said flatly.

After glaring at her brother, Pumpkin continued, "Miss Cheerilee told us to take you to Sugarcube Corner, right, Pound?" Pound said nothing, so Pumpkin nudged him. "Right, Pound?!"

"Right." Pound's tone was still flat. He looked longingly at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were frolicking in the grass a few feet away.

Pumpkin stared blankly at her brother for a few moments. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

Crystal Shield stood up. "Yes!"

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Pumpkin Cake's attitude was much cheerier than her brother's. Pound trudged along beside the two fillies kicking rocks ahead and stomping on them as he reached them again.

"He loves to pound things," Pumpkin explained to Crystal Shield. "He's so quiet because he's concentrating on pounding the rocks to dust."

Crystal Shield looked at Pound. Each time his hoof slammed a pebble, dust was left in his hoofsteps.

"His cutie mark is a pound cake," Pumpkin continued. "His special talent is pounding the hole in the middle."

"And what's your special talent?" Crystal Shield asked, looking at the image of a pumpkin cake on Pumpkin's rump.

"Eating, of course!" Pumpkin yelled.

"Eating?!"

"Yes! My mom helped me perfect my very own pumpkin cake recipe! I loved it so much that I hold the Equestria record for eating pumpkin cake!"

Crystal Shield smiled at her new friends as she bounded alongside Pumpkin on their way to Sugarcube Corner, chatting and playing in the sun.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Sugarcube Corner

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 3 – Sugarcube Corner

As Pumpkin Cake bounded along the road, laughing and talking, Crystal Shield decided to see if she could get any conversation out of Pound Cake. She slowed her steps.

"Hi!"

"Hi." Pound crushed another rock.

Crystal Shield was silent for a couple seconds. "Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine." Another rock bit the dust – or, more accurately, _became_ the dust.

"You don't seem all that excited."

"Nope."

"Cadence and Shining Armor's banquet is this afternoon, you know."

"I know."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Sure I am."

Crystal Shield looked at him for another two seconds. "You sound as if it's homework. Are you sure you're O.K.?"

"I'm _fine_." Tension started to build in the pegasus's voice.

"You don't look fine."

"_I'm fine_." Pound kicked a rock about ten feet ahead.

"You don't _sound_ fine."

"I'M FINE!" Pound yelled through clenched teeth. He smashed the rock he had kicked and left a crater where he stepped.

Crystal Shield edged a couple inches away from him, her ears flattened to her head.

Pound looked at the princess, and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, Crystal. It's just that Hearts and Hooves Day is a week from Saturday."

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hearts and Hooves Day was Crystal Shield's favorite holiday, since her mother was the princess of love.

Pound took a deep breath, and for a moment, Crystal thought he was going to say something important. She pricked her ear a little.

But when the deep breath was over, Pound hung his head and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Crystal Shield stared at him a little while longer before deciding to give him some space. She trotted ahead to Pumpkin.

"Don't mind him, Crystal. He's just a mean old grumpy-pants around new fillies. He'll soften up, you'll see." Pumpkin's horn glowed, and her magic plucked an apple from a tree. "Besides, he has problems with Hearts and Hooves Day. It's just a coincidence that you came when he's at his worst." She was about to bite into the apple when they reached a building that looked remarkably like a gingerbread house.

A blue mare with a pink mane that resembled frosting stuck her head out the door. "Pumpkin, don't you dare eat that apple! You'll spoil your appetite and I need you to taste test some of our baking!"

_What appetite?_ Crystal Shield thought, knowing that Pumpkin could eat much more than an apple and still be very hungry.

Pumpkin slowly closed her mouth. "Sorry, Mom!" She looked at the uneaten apple sorrowfully before reluctantly tossing it on the ground, where it was turned into dirty applesauce by Pound.

The three foals entered Sugarcube Corner, where they were greeted by an explosion of confetti.

"Surprise!" came an energetic, sort of high-pitched but rather feminine voice.

Crystal Shield blinked as a blur of pink rushed around the room, saying in a singsong voice, "The foals have arrived, the foals have arrived!"

Pumpkin Cake smiled and hopped up and down happily while Pound stood still with his head down.

Finally, the pink blur stopped in front of Crystal Shield to reveal a light pink mare with a deep pink, fluffy mane. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I used to foalsit for the Cakes!" Pinkie Pie bounded around the room with too much energy. She stopped again, inches from Crystal Shield's face this time. "Say, you have familiar eyes! Ooh, and look at your mane! Oh, that blue streak says it all!"

"Says what?" Crystal Shield asked, trying to shake off the shock she had received from meeting Pinkie Pie for the first time.

"I know who you are!" Pinkie Pie's voice turned back to a singsong tone.

"You do?"

"Yes! You're Crystal Shield! You're a pri"-

Pinkie Pie was interrupted by Crystal Shield's hoof in her mouth. The filly's eyes were shut tight, but she cracked one open and was relieved that she had stopped the energetic mare in time.

"Look," the princess whispered, "I don't want the other foals to know that I'm a princess. They'll treat me differently and we won't have any fun."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. "Oh, that's dangerous! You must have fun!"

"Promise me you won't discuss my princesshood with anypony who doesn't already know?"

"It won't be mentioned anywhere, anytime!"

"_Pinkie Promise!_"

"Gladly!" Pinkie Pie made the motions for the promise that was named after her.

Crystal Shield let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Anything for a new friend!" Pinkie Pie started bouncing again.

Pumpkin Cake stepped up next to Crystal Shield. "What was that all about?"

"Just… a secret I needed her to keep…" Crystal Shield said cautiously.

Pumpkin's eyes narrowed as she looked at her new friend, but she brightened up. "Okie dokie lokie!" she said, imitating her foalsitter.

"Pumpkin!" a stallion's voice came from the kitchen. "Come try these cupcakes!" The head of a yellow stallion poked into the room, a tray of cupcakes balanced on his extended hoof.

"Sure, Dad!" Pumpkin bounded over to the stallion, who was, evidently, her dad, Mr. Cake. He put the cupcakes on a table, and Pumpkin took large bites out of several of them.

As his daughter worked, Mr. Cake turned and saw Crystal Shield. His eyes widened as he turned around and called, "Dear, I think you should see this."

"See what?"

"Crystal Shield is in our main room!"

The blue mare from earlier burst into the main room. "Crystal Shield?!"

"Why are you so shocked? Is she not welcome here?" Pumpkin Cake asked, her mouth coated with frosting.

Pinkie Pie somehow popped down from the ceiling. She whispered something into the two adult Cakes' ears, and they nodded, doing the Pinkie Promise motions.

Pound Cake's expression was now confused instead of sad. "Huh?"

"Never mind, son," Mr. Cake said.

The blue mare, obviously Mrs. Cake, said, "You're always welcome in our bakery, dearie! It's always nice to meet our foals' friends!"

"_Meet_ her? But if you're meeting her, how did you know her na"- Pumpkin Cake was interrupted by another cupcake, which Crystal Shield had put in her friend's mouth.

The incident was followed by an awkward silence, which Mrs. Cake broke by inviting her son to pound the holes in the pound cakes. Pound straightened and his ears perked up at the thought of doing his special talent, and he entered the kitchen.

"So, how are the cupcakes?" Mr. Cake asked his daughter.

"Great, Dad!" Pumpkin said. "More frosting, though."

"More frosting. Got it." Mr. Cake pulled another batch of frosted cupcakes out of the kitchen and squeezed more icing onto them.

"I'm going to make more pumpkin cake!" Pumpkin Cake sang, bounding into the kitchen.

As the young filly left the main room, Pound Cake entered, his hooves "caked" with cake crumbs. He entered the bathroom to wash up.

Crystal Shield turned around to see that the once bare main room was now completely decorated, complete with streamers and party balloons.

"How did… what the…" Crystal Shield was speechless.

"Didn't Twilight write you about my party cannon?" Pinkie Pie asked her, patting her shiny cannon and accidentally firing a cloud of confetti out the window.

Crystal Shield stared at the famous party cannon. "Oh yeah… I forgot."

Pound Cake came out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall near the door, his hooves now shiny.

Pinkie Pie gasped.

"What? What is it?" Crystal Shield asked.

"I feel a Pinkie Sense warning coming on!"

Crystal Shield had been warned about the Pinkie Sense. "What is it this time?"

Pinkie Pie's ears flopped, her eyes fluttered, and her knees twitched.

After that sequence, Pound quickly jumped out of the way of the door, which was promptly thrown open by Apple Bloom. The young filly saw Pound on the floor.

"Oh yeah," she said sheepishly. "I forgot to open the door slowly. Well, I reckon the Pinkie Sense warned ya!"

Pinkie Pie winked, and continued to fire her party cannon.

"Anyway," Apple Bloom continued, "Applejack sent me to see if I can find help. We're makin' applesauce and grape juice, and a LOT at that. We need help squashin' the fruit!"

Pinkie Pie stopped firing the cannon and hopped up and down. "Ooh, ooh, Pound Cake can help you with that! He's the best squasher-izer ever! His squashing skills are simply super-dee-duper-dee-do!"

"Alrighty then," Apple Bloom said. "Pound, ya wanna help us squash fruit?"

"Sure…" Pound said, uncertain of what to say.

"Then let's get goin'!" Apple Bloom was about to leave Sugarcube Corner when she saw Crystal Shield. "Howdy, Crystal! Do you wanna come meet my family while we're squashin'?"

"Sounds good to me," Crystal Shield replied.

"Then let's go!" Apple Bloom led Crystal Shield and Pound Cake out of Sugarcube Corner to go to Sweet Apple Acres.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Sweet Apple Acres

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 4 – Sweet Apple Acres

"So, Crystal Shield," Apple Bloom said, "I'm hopin' we can spend more time together. We didn't really get much time to talk, ya know, 'cause Scoots pushed us away as soon as I finished explainin' the CMC to ya." She looked at Pound. "Ya know, she only pushed us away after _you_ came along," she said to him, nudging him on the word "you".

Pound Cake looked up. "…really?"

"Yup!" Apple Bloom said.

Pound Cake shrugged and continued pounding rocks, muttering something about Scootaloo avoiding him.

"Anyway, I'm afraid ya won't get to meet all of my family today," Apple Bloom told Crystal Shield. "The Apple Family Reunion isn't 'til the Summer Sun Celebration, or whereabouts."

"That's O.K.," Crystal Shield said. "I'm really looking forward to meeting Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh."

Apple Bloom grinned. "Well, you're in luck! They live here regularly, so you'll be able to see them as much as ya like durin' yer visit!"

The foals entered the countryside, and Crystal Shield could see a magnificent red barn up on a small hill, next to a large orchard of apples.

"We're almost there!" Apple Bloom said happily, bounding down the path, her mane ribbon waving in the wind. "That red barn is ours!"

They passed the sheep grazing field and countless apple trees before they entered the Sweet Apple Acres yard.

"Here we are!" Apple Bloom bounced around. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!"

Crystal Shield looked around in amazement. "Wow… it's… so…"

"Country?" Apple Bloom giggled. "Yeah, we get that a lot. Applejack says ya came from a big place, so I reckon you're not used to a farm."

"It's beautiful," Crystal Shield breathed.

A new voice broke into the conversation. "Well, we're glad ya think so!"

Crystal Shield turned around to see an orange mare with a blond mane and tail, both in a ponytail, and a cowgirl hat. Her cutie mark was three red apples.

"You must be…" Crystal Shield thought about the letters Auntie Twilight had sent her long ago. "Applejack?"

"Yee-haw, that's me, partner! And I reckon you're Crystal Shield. Well, howdy-do! That's swell!" Applejack bowed her head the same way Miss Cheerilee had.

"Thanks!" Crystal Shield rubbed her front leg with her hoof. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Uh, and do you know about the…"

"Secret? Yup, I sure do!" Applejack's voice was lowered to a whisper. "Pinkie Pie ran ahead with remarkable speed and told me all about it. Don't you worry, I Pinkie Promised!" Applejack winked.

An elderly green mare with an apple pie cutie mark stepped over to them slowly. "Well, howdy, Miss Crystal Shield! I reckon you came to help with the grape juice and applesauce!"

"I sure did," Crystal Shield confirmed. "And you're Granny Smith?"

"That's me!" Granny Smith smiled. "Big Mac is over there settin' up the grape-squashin' barrels, aren't you, Big Mac?" she called.

"Eeyup," a big red stallion replied. He bowed his head slightly at Crystal Shield.

"And Pound Cake!" Granny Smith said. "I know you do love to pound things!"

"Yeah," Pound Cake said.

"Well, we'll just get started, then," Applejack said.

Another mare's voice, an unfamiliar one, came from behind the grape-squashing barrel. "There! That grape barrel will hold as many grapes as it did last year, or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!"

Pound Cake perked up immediately. "Rainbow Dash is _here_?"

"Did somepony say my name?" A cyan pegasus mare with a brilliant rainbow mane and tail stepped out from behind the barrel.

"Rainbow Dash?" Crystal Shield was stunned by the awesome pegasus's appearance.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the princess. "Hi, Crystal Shield! …what's the matter? Can't handle too much _awesomeness_?" She tossed her flowing rainbow mane with her hoof.

Crystal Shield was so speechless, so she nodded slowly.

Rainbow Dash managed to quell her ego ever so slightly before saying, "Well, don't worry about it. You just _might_ get used to it. Anyway, I'm here to help the Apple family make applesauce and grape juice. And it will be the most awesome applesauce and grape juice in Equestria!" Dashie flew up a few feet above the ground and posed before remembering to be a little more modest. "Uh, that is, if you help me. Can you help me?"

"Yes!" Pound Cake hopped.

Crystal Shield nodded again.

Apple Bloom laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get over it," she told her friend.

"Oh yeah, and I brought my sister, too," Rainbow Dash said.

"You have a sister?" Crystal Shield was even more shocked now.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Well, not a blood sister, but she's still my little sister! Scoots, quit hiding behind the barrel!"

The little orange pegasus, Scootaloo, laughed and leapt out from behind the barrel. "Yes, RD and I are sisters! We have been ever since that camping trip 5 years ago!"

Pound Cake took one look at the cheery pegasus filly and darted behind the apple tub.

Everypony stood there shocked and confused.

Rainbow Dash laughed nervously. "Uh, excuse me. I'm going to go talk to my little buddy…" She went behind the tub.

Applejack cleared her throat. "Anywho, let's make some applesauce and grape juice! Pound Cake, you can help Big Mac and Rainbow Dash with the skinned apple slices, since they're tougher. Right, RD?"

"We'll be there in a minute," Rainbow Dash called from behind the barrel.

"Crystal Shield, you, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo can make the grapes." Applejack looked around at everypony. "I'll gather the grape juice and applesauce, and Granny Smith can find the best ones to take to the banquet. Ready?"

"Ready!" Everypony said it, with the exception of RD and Pound Cake.

"I said, READY?!"

Pound and Rainbow Dash came out from behind the apple tub as if nothing had happened.

"READY!" everypony chorused.

"Then start mashin'!" Applejack shouted in a country cheerleader voice.

Crystal Shield climbed up the ladder that was leaning against the grape barrel and hopped in with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. She followed the other fillies' lead and stomped on the grapes as hard as she could.

It was hard work, but ponies like Big Mac, RD, AJ and AB made it look easy. As soon as the fillies filled one grape juice jar to the brim, AJ turned off the faucet that was attached to the barrel, stuck the lid onto the jar, gave the jar to Granny Smith, and replaced the jar. Turning the faucet on again, she moved to the applesauce tub, where the other ponies were working just as hard. Applejack quickly scooped some of the applesauce into another jar and continued to do so until it was full, when she capped the jar, gave it to Granny Smith, and returned to the grape juice.

This process continued for quite some time. The fillies got the easiest job, as the grapes were easier to squish. The stronger ponies in the applesauce tub had to work a little harder, but they showed no effort. Granny Smith somehow was able to cleanly taste each jar and decide whether or not to take it to the banquet and stack them either in storage or in crates next to Big Mac's cart. But Applejack had to work the hardest. She did her best to fill jars, cap them, hand them to Granny Smith, and keep the process going overall.

Eventually the fillies finished the last of the grapes in the barrel. Crystal Shield was exhausted.

"There," she panted, "we're finished, right?"

Scoots and AB laughed and laughed.

Applejack came up behind the fillies and emptied another tub of grapes on top of them, burying them. Crystal Shield laughed with her friends and climbed to the top again, squashing more grapes in the process.

A few minutes after the new grapes were dumped into the barrel, the stronger ponies finished the first tub of applesauce. Applejack ran over to a tree and bucked some apples down from it. The applesauce making ponies helped her slice and peel the apples. Pound was put in charge of monitoring and collecting the grape juice jars. Crystal Shield couldn't help but notice that his eyes were fixed either on the ground or the grape juice the whole time.

By the time all the grapes and apples that were supposed to be turned into grape juice and applesauce were all squashed, Crystal Shield was exhausted. Her previously pure white coat was now stained with purple, and Scootaloo's orange coat mixed with the purple stains to make a color similar to her mane color. Apple Bloom was coated in grape juice as well.

The fillies looked at each other and laughed.

Pinkie Pie bounded into the yard. "Hiya! Mrs. Cake sent me to get Pound back!" She looked at the purple fillies, which were climbing out of the grape barrel, and burst out laughing. "You look so silly!" she exclaimed. "You must have had fun!" At the word "fun", her expression turned sad. "Oh… I missed the fun…" She brightened up immediately, saying, "But it's fun to see how silly you all look!" Pinkie Pie turned to Pound. "Oh, you look silly, too! You're a mess!" She rolled on the ground laughing.

At this point, Pumpkin Cake came bounding into the yard as well. "Pinkie! Mom told me to tell you… what's so funny?" She looked at the messy ponies in the yard and joined Pinkie Pie on the ground. Pound Cake looked embarrassed.

"Eh, nothing a little shaking can't fix," Rainbow Dash said. She shook all the applesauce off her coat and mane. "Oh, but that apple smell isn't an awesome smell. I'm off to take a bath." She flew away.

Pumpkin Cake eventually calmed down, but Pinkie Pie took a few more minutes to stop laughing. "Uh, Pinkie, Mom told me to tell you to take Pound, Crystal, Scoots, Apple Bloom and I to the Carousel Boutique. Miss Cheerilee hired Rarity to make dresses for the fillies in our class. The other fillies will get there by themselves."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie said, "Come on, fillies!"

"First," Crystal cut in, "I want to take a bath."

"Yeah, this would be one bath I'd be happy to take," Pound agreed.

"A bath it is, then!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

"Come on, sis," Applejack told her sister. "Rarity will be mad if you don't take a bath before you enter her boutique." She turned to the other foals. "You can use the other tub in the laundry room, if you like," she said.

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie led the foals down the stairs to the tub. They took turns bathing, which took quite some time, and quite a few trips to change the water in the tub, as it was frequently mixed with grape juice or applesauce.

Finally the foals were all clean again, and, after they borrowed Apple Bloom's manebrush and got through their tangled manes and tails, they were ready to go.

"All aboard!" Pinkie Pie pulled a conductor's hat out of nowhere. "Next stop, the Carousel Boutique!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Carousel Boutique

Princesshood

Chapter 5 – The Carousel Boutique

Crystal Shield skipped along behind Pinkie Pie toward the Carousel Boutique. The other foals trailed in a line behind her, making a train. Pumpkin Cake held on to Crystal Shield, Apple Bloom held on to Pumpkin, Scootaloo held on to Apple Bloom, and Pound Cake cautiously took the role of the caboose.

As the little train passed the actual train station, Pinkie Pie took off her conductor's hat and waved it at the actual conductor, who waved back.

"I see you have a train of your own, Pinkie Pie!" the conductor called out to the happy pink mare.

Pinkie Pie laughed and winked.

"Does everypony in Ponyville know Pinkie Pie?" Crystal Shield asked Pumpkin Cake.

"Yup!" Pumpkin Cake chirped.

Crystal Shield was surprised. "I'll admit, that's not the answer I was expecting."

"Well, it's the truth!" Pumpkin continued. "Not only does everypony know Pinkie Pie, everypony's friends with her!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Crystal Shield asked sarcastically.

"We're here!" Pinkie Pie piped cheerily. "Everypony off the train and to the Carousel Boutique!"

The train broke up and its cars scattered around the yard in front of the Carousel Boutique. The other fillies in school were also there, along with a few groups of colts who either wanted to tease the girls or get something formal to wear.

The fillies were in a line in front of the boutique, waiting for the fashionista to either make their dresses or give the outfits to them. Sweetie Belle exited the boutique looking quite happy.

"I got my dress before the rest of the class got here!" The unicorn filly looked excited.

"Of course you did!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Rarity _is_ your sister, after all!"

"Does everypony normally wear dresses to welcoming banquets?" Crystal Shield asked, knowing this banquet isn't supposed to be super formal.

"Nah," Apple Bloom said. "With Hearts and Hooves day coming up, most mares and fillies want to look their best so they can get a chance to be a special somepony."

"Besides, somepony's birthday's this weekend," Sweetie Belle put in. "Everypony's invited, because Cadence and Shining Armor are hosting it for some reason. It's a big birthday party, so anypony who isn't getting a banquet dress today is getting a dress for the birthday!"

"Some of them are getting one for the banquet and another for the party," Scootaloo observed, seeing Silver Spoon leave the boutique with two boxes balanced on her back.

Crystal Shield decided to tell them about her birthday. "Exactly when this weekend will the birthday party take place?"

"Saturday at noon. Why?" Pumpkin Cake asked.

"Oh, that's my birthday party," Crystal Shield said.

The other four fillies gasped. "_Your_ birthday party is this weekend? Then why are Cadence and Shining Armor hosting it?"

"Oh, I'm… uh…" Crystal Shield gulped. "My parents are close friends of Princess Cadence's… third… attendant."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle's big eyes got bigger.

"I don't know," Scootaloo said. "Why would Shining Armor and Cadence host a birthday party for a filly that distant from them?"

Apple Bloom cut in, "They're nice ponies. Maybe they're just being good friends."

"E… exactly…" Crystal Shield managed a small smile.

By the time that little episode was over, the line of fillies had shortened quite a bit.

"Let's get in line." Pumpkin led her filly friends to the line while her brother sat under a tree squishing pine cones.

One by one, the other fillies entered the boutique and left with either one or two boxes levitating next to them or balanced on their back. Finally, Crystal Shield and her friends were able to enter.

Crystal Shield saw a pretty white unicorn with a purple curled mane and tail, with a cutie mark of three blue gems.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called. "I brought the other Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pumpkin Cake! Oh yeah, and Crystal Shield!"

Rarity turned around from the cloths she was sorting. "Crystal Shield?!"

Pinkie Pie burst into the boutique, looking around like a rabid dog. She dashed over to Rarity and whispered something in her ear. Rarity nodded and did the Pinkie Promise motions, and Pinkie Pie left as abruptly as she had come.

Rarity cleared her throat. "Let's get you four fitted for dresses."

"Dresses?!" Suddenly Scootaloo looked as if she wished she hadn't come. "Is that what this is for? I came to watch my friends get dresses, not get one myself!"

"Nonsense, darling!" Rarity measured Pumpkin Cake's middle. "The welcoming banquet is for the princess of love and her family! Surely you want to be well-dressed for _that_!"

Scootaloo took a step back. "Nope!" She turned and started to bolt.

Rarity used her magic to grab the orange filly's tail. "If you're not going to get a dress for the welcoming banquet, you're at least going to get one for Crystal's birthday party. I insist!"

"Nooooo!" Scootaloo did everything in her power to get away from Rarity, but her efforts were in vain. Rarity managed to hold her down long enough to get her measured and find the right colors of fabric to complement the orange coat and violet mane.

The bustle was so intense that the other fillies couldn't see the dress that Rarity put on Scootaloo to make sure it fit before it went into the box.

"There," Rarity said, tying the string on the box.

"You can't make me wear it this Saturday!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"You underestimate me, darling," Rarity muttered just loud enough for Crystal Shield to hear.

Scootaloo charged out of the boutique gagging, buzzing her wings and screaming, "I promised myself I'd never wear a dress, but now my hard work is proven to be worthless! I'm doomed!" In her haste, Scootaloo tripped over Pound Cake, and the two went tumbling past the boutique door.

As soon as they had stopped falling, Scootaloo opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Pound. They leapt away from each other quickly and ran off in opposite directions.

Rarity shrugged. "Now for the rest of the dresses!"

The fillies all wanted something for the birthday party rather than the banquet.

Pumpkin Cake demanded something that went well with her mane but wasn't too frilly; something that looked as tempting as her pumpkin cake recipe but was suitable for playing party games..

Apple Bloom wanted something that matched with her mane bow and had a country style, but was short enough for her to run around in it.

Crystal Shield's turn was next.

"I just want something simple. Pretty, but simple."

Rarity nodded, and, in a flurry of fabrics, the dress was finished and put into the box. "I hope to see you at the banquet this afternoon," she told the fillies.

"See ya, Rarity!" Apple Bloom called as they left the boutique.

Pinkie Pie jumped in front of the little fillies. "Yay, you're back!" She stopped and looked around. "Where are Scootaloo and Pound Cake?"

Pumpkin Cake shrugged. "I think they went home."

"I should probably be gettin' back to Sweet Apple Acres," Apple Bloom said. "I'll see y'all at the banquet, now, ya hear?"

"Yup!" Pumpkin Cake waved. "Bye!" After Apple Bloom had left, she said, "I really should go find Pound Cake and take my dress back home. I'll see you at the banquet!"

"See you there!" Crystal Shield waved at her friend.

"Twilight told me to take you back to the library!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "Your parents said that you'll go to the banquet with her so it doesn't look like you're their daughter!"

"O.K.," Crystal Shield said.

"Then let's go!" Pinkie pie led Crystal Shield down the road toward Twilight's library.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. The Welcoming Banquet

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 6 – The Welcoming Banquet

"See ya at the banquet, Crystal Shield!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly as she dropped Crystal Shield off at Twilight's library. "I should go back to Sugarcube Corner and see if they need any help!" And, with that, she hopped off toward Sugarcube Corner.

"Bye!" Crystal Shield waved at Pinkie Pie before turning around. Using her unicorn magic to open the door, she entered the library.

"Aunt Twi, I'm home!" Crystal Shield called as she set down the box with her dress in it.

Twilight came into the main room, chuckling to herself. "You make me sound as if I'm quite old when you say that," she said.

"Oh… I can stop calling you 'Aunt' if you like," Crystal Shield said, unsure of what she would call her aunt then.

"No, it's O.K." Twilight reassured her niece quickly. "It actually makes me sound quite a bit wiser." She winked.

Relieved, Crystal Shield winked back.

"The banquet isn't until 2:00," Twilight mentioned. "We still have half an hour of free time. What do you want to do?"

Crystal Shield shrugged. "What was that rhyme you always do with Mom when you meet?"

Twilight smiled. "You mean, 'Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs, awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!'?" The young aunt did the motions to the song as she said it.

"That's the one," Crystal Shield said.

"It's pretty easy to learn," Twilight said. "Your mom was a wonderful foalsitter!"

"I wish I had a foalsitter," Crystal Shield said. "Mom's always too busy to spend any time with me, and the other foals at school avoid me all the time. It's no fun," she complained. Seeing her aunt looking at her thoughtfully, she lifted her head and said, "I'm sorry. One thing Mom did teach me was not to complain."

Twilight kept smiling. "And she was right. But you do seem to be lonely." She crouched down until her eyes were level with her niece's. "I could be your foalsitter, if you like," she offered quietly.

Crystal Shield looked into her aunt's kind purple eyes. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Well, we'll have to see how it goes," Twilight added, straightening up. "I never foalsat anypony before. The closest to foalsitting I ever done was taking care of Owliscious." Twilight pointed her wing at her pet owl, who was napping on his perch. "Oh, and there's Spike, too, but he's gotten old enough to take care of himself." Twilight looked at a picture of the baby dragon wistfully.

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't object to you being my foalsitter," Crystal Shield spoke up. "She always told me how well behaved you were when she was foalsitting you."

Twilight laughed. "In that case, I think we'll get along just fine." She put her wing around her little niece. "Did you get a dress from Rarity's boutique?"

"Yes," Crystal Shield said. "I'm not going to wear it to the banquet, though. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself."

"Well, that's understandable." Twilight used her alicorn magic to take the dress out of the box and hold it out in front of her. "This is very pretty. I like it! Are you going to wear it to your birthday party?"

Crystal Shield nodded, and Twilight put the dress back in the box.

Just then Spike came down the stairs with an armload of clothing. He set it down next to a mirror and picked up a shirt.

Twilight and Crystal Shield exchanged confused glances. After a small moment of silence, Twilight got up to ask, "Spike, what are you doing?"

Spike jumped as if startled and turned around. "Oh, Twilight, Crystal, I didn't see you there. If I'm bothering you, I'll just do this later." He gathered up the clothes and started to go.

"No, no, it's O.K.," Twilight told the dragon. "Seriously, though, what are you doing?"

Spike hesitated before saying, "I'm trying to figure out what I want to wear to the banquet."

"Why?" Crystal Shield asked.

Twilight looked at Spike. "Can I tell her?"

Spike nodded. "She has to Pinkie Promise!"

Twilight turned around. "Spike has a crush on Rarity, so he wants to impress her," she said quickly.

"Now Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony," Spike demanded of her.

"I promise." Crystal Shield confirmed the promise by doing the Pinkie Promise motions.

Spike relaxed a little, and he continued with his search.

"Well, it's almost 2:00," Twilight said, looking at the clock. "Should we go?"

"You two go ahead." Spike made a shooing motion with his claws. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright then, let's go, my little pony." Twilight ushered her niece out the door and led her toward Sugarcube Corner.

As the two walked, Crystal Shield noticed several other ponies headed toward Sugarcube Corner as well. Most of the stallions were clad in suits or ties, while the mares wore elegant dresses that shone in the sun. Crystal Shield felt rather plain, wearing nothing but her golden slippers and the necklace Shining Armor had given her.

Twilight caught her looking wistfully at the pretty outfits. "Don't worry," she told her. "I still think you're beautiful, even next to all those frilly dresses."

Crystal Shield looked gratefully up at her aunt.

The pair finally reached Sugarcube Corner. Music was playing, courtesy of Pinkie Pie and her one-mare band, which she somehow managed to keep running and eat cake at the same time.

"I'm going to go talk to Shining Armor," Twilight said. "You think you can find your friends in this big party?"

"I'm sure I'll find my way." Crystal Shield smiled, letting her aunt venture after her BBBFF time. "Now, to find my friends," she said to herself, and headed toward Pinkie Pie.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie said to Crystal Shield as she ended the song she was playing.

Crystal Shield smiled. "Hey."

A quiet voice originated from behind Pinkie Pie. "Oh, is it a friend?"

"Yeah. You can come out."

A graceful pale yellow Pegasus with a long pastel pink mane and tail peeped out from behind Pinkie.

"Crystal Shield, this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy, remember? I told you all about Crystal Shield!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Fluttershy stepped over to the filly. "Oh yes, how do you do?" she asked softly, her expression filled with kindness.

"I am well, thanks." Crystal Shield smiled at Fluttershy. She then looked at Pinkie Pie and cocked her head.

Fluttershy caught the gesture. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she said, smiling warmly.

Pumpkin Cake popped up out of nowhere. "Hi, Crystal!" she yelled.

Fluttershy yelped and hid behind Pinkie Pie. "Oh, it's you, Pumpkin," she said quietly.

"Oh, hi, Fluttershy!" Pumpkin greeted the Pegasus cheerily.

A small white rabbit hopped up onto Fluttershy's shoulder. It pointed into its open mouth.

"Oh, certainly," Fluttershy told the rabbit. She then turned to the fillies. "Excuse me, girls. Angel bunny's hungry." The yellow pegasus headed for the buffet.

"Be sure to try some of my pumpkin cake!" Pumpkin called after her. She looked at Crystal Shield again. "Come on! Pound and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are playing Pin the Tail on the Pony! Let's go join them!"

"Have fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted at the fillies as they ran off.

They reached the Pin the Tail on the Pony just as Pound was taking his turn, with a bright blue handkerchief covering his eyes. Scootaloo spun him around faster and faster before stopping him abruptly and positioning him so that he was facing the pony poster. The dizzy pegasus colt put one hoof in front of the other slowly, holding the fake black tail in his teeth. He stumbled over to the pony poster and promptly pinned the tail on its chin.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders rolled on the floor laughing as Pound pushed the handkerchief above his eyes. He took one look at the pony and joined the CMC on the floor.

"He… he… he has a beard!" Sweetie Belle calmed down long enough to say this before collapsing and laughing again.

Scootaloo got up slowly. "It's a handsome look for him," she joked, stroking the stallion on the poster. Then she burst out laughing and fell down on top of Pound, but the foals were too amused to notice their position.

Crystal Shield looked down at the colt who was usually so glum. _That smile's a good look for him,_ she thought jokingly. _He should wear it more often._

"My turn, my turn!" Pumpkin Cake shouted.

The other foals just kept laughing, shifting positions, and laughing some more.

Crystal Shield looked at Pumpkin Cake and shrugged before watching the scene some more.

At this point, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were hugging each other as they laughed. Pound Cake and Scootaloo had subconsciously shifted positions so that Pound was sitting up a little while Scootaloo rested in his hooves, much to Pumpkin's amusement. Both foals were laughing way too hard to notice anything.

Finally, the four calmed down, and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were able to get up shakily. Pound and Scootaloo's laughter slowed down, and they finally realized what position they were in. It took all of three very painful, awkward, and silent seconds for them to start to move away from each other. Even then, their limbs became entangled, and instead of getting up straight, the pair fell down again.

By now, a few other ponies noticed the struggle. Seeing their interest, Scootaloo and Pound simply tore away from each other, their faces glowing red.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy said, concerned. "Are you alright, children?"

"That was _not_ fun," Pinkie Pie said glumly.

Rainbow Dash stepped over to Scootaloo. "Hey, you O.K., little sis? That was kinda embarrassing."

"I know," Scootaloo whispered, hiding behind her "big sister".

Poor Pound Cake cowered next to the pony poster, no longer thinking of the "beard" as funny.

His sister, however, thought of the whole thing as very funny, and she laughed and laughed.

"Pumpkin," Crystal Shield said gently, "I know it may seem funny to you, but imagine how you would have felt if that happened to you."

Pumpkin stopped laughing. "Oh…"

"It can be very hurtful to laugh at another's embarrassing moments," Crystal Shield continued. "Why don't you go give your brother an escape from this uncomfortable situation?"

"O.K.," Pumpkin agreed. She skipped over to her twin. "Hey, Pound, uh, let's go see if Mom and Dad need help with the catering!" She dashed into the kitchen, and Pound was happy to follow.

"What is everypony sitting around for?" Pinkie Pie shouted into the silence. "Let's PARTY!" She continued her one-mare band while firing confetti out of her party cannon, directing attention away from Scootaloo, whom the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to cheer up.

"Oh, look," came a snooty voice from behind. "It's the newest blank flank on the block!"

Crystal Shield whirled around to see that the voice belonged to Diamond Tiara, who was wearing a lavender ball gown with white accents. She was accompanied by Silver Spoon, who was wearing a blue and pink ball gown of the same style.

"She's not even wearing a dress," Silver Spoon remarked. "The only thing she has is that amulet around her neck! What is that, a cheap replica of the Canterlot coat of arms?" She laughed.

Crystal Shield glanced down at her beautiful necklace. "Hey, this coat of arms is genuine amethyst and opal!" she told them, anger building up inside her.

Diamond Tiara waved her hoof dismissively. "Oh, please. My father is rich enough that I see genuine jewels every day. I can tell a fake from a mile away. Trust me, that necklace is not real."

"Besides," Silver Spoon butted in, "the style is not feminine enough. It's just the coat of arms Shining Armor wears."

Diamond Tiara gasped. "Oh, Silver Spoon, we have a Shining Armor fan girl in here!" The two nearly fell over laughing.

Crystal Shield could hardly contain her rage. "Hey!" she shouted again. "Da – I mean, Shining Armor is the most amazing stallion alive! In fact, when I grow up, I want to work for him!" Crystal didn't care that she was revealing her tomboyish dreams to fillies like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Pfft! Who ever heard of a mare in the Royal Guard?" Silver Spoon sneered.

"Mare of the Royal Guard?" Scootaloo, who had recovered from the awkward incident, joined the conversation. "That sounds like the best career ever!"

"Yeah, it would probably be more interestin' than sittin' around tryin' to be pretty all day," Apple Bloom cut in, mentioning Diamond Tiara's dream of being a fashion model.

Sweetie Belle popped in. "I wouldn't mind being pretty all day!" The others of the CMC glared at her. "Uh, I mean, pretty schmitty! Being in the royal guard sounds… useful! Very useful!"

"Whatever," Diamond Tiara turned around. "Bump, bump, sugar lump rump!" She and Silver Spoon spoke together as they lifted their skirts to show off their cutie marks again before trotting away.

Crystal Shield sighed. "Once again, I am saved by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Thanks, girls."

Scootaloo winked and flipped her mane. "No prob, kiddo!"

"You seem like a filly with potential, being a blank flank and all," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom grinned. "You should join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"I was hoping you'd suggest that!" Crystal Shield beamed at the three.

"O.K.," Scootaloo said. "We'll meet you at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow at noon. We'll eat our lunch in the CMC clubhouse and do our ceremonial entrance procedure." She raised her hoof, and the other two put theirs up. They looked at Crystal Shield expectantly.

"Well?" Apple Bloom asked. "You're technically a Cutie Mark Crusader now!"

"Oh, what the hay!" Crystal Shield put her hoof up with the others'.

Sweetie Belle counted, "One, two, three!"

The four fillies cried out, "Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yeah!"

The rest of the party continued without any embarrassing incidents or bullies pestering the Cutie Mark Crusaders. That night, Crystal Shield went to bed feeling loved by her good friends, her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, and drifted off to sleep dreaming of cutie marks of all kinds.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. The Fifth Cutie Mark Crusader

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 7 – The Fifth Cutie Mark Crusader

Crystal Shield stood by the gate of Sweet Apple Acres at noon sharp Tuesday afternoon, just like she had been told to do by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She pulled her stopwatch out of her saddlebag again. Yes, she was definitely on time.

Scootaloo came riding on her scooter up the path, accompanied by Sweetie Belle in the red wagon which was attached to the back. Each filly had her own saddlebag, no doubt filled with their lunch. Crystal Shield caught a glimpse of the corner of a red cloth hanging out of Sweetie Belle's bag.

"Right on time." Sweetie Belle smiled at Crystal Shield. "We knew you wouldn't be late!"

"Apple Bloom should be here any minute," Scootaloo said, parking her scooter and helping Sweetie Belle out of the wagon. "She _does_ live here, after all."

As soon as the words had left the orange pegasus's mouth, Apple Bloom walked up the path, wearing a saddlebag. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "It took me a while to explain to Miss Cheerilee where we were goin' during lunch break. She barely consented for us to go, so we need to hurry. Ready?" Apple Bloom fastened her helmet.

"Prepped and ready," Scootaloo said, mounting her scooter once more.

"Fully prepared!" Sweetie Belle chimed merrily.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Crystal Shield agreed.

Apple Bloom climbed into the wagon and pulled Crystal Shield in after her. After the fillies put on their helmets, Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Scootaloo started her scooter going down the path through the apple orchard. Crystal Shield had never ventured very far into the Sweet Apple Acres orchard, and she looked around her carefully, taking everything in to write the crystal fillies at home – the lush green vegetation, the thickness and height of all the apple trees, the sturdy, outstretched branches, the tempting, dewy red apples; the sun streaming through the leaves and dappling the ground with shadows. Crystal Shield's eyes reflected the shining sunlight, and they shone like crystals from her home land.

The ride ended all too soon. Crystal Shield climbed out of the wagon. "Where's the clubhouse?"

"Right there." Sweetie Belle pointed straight ahead.

Crystal Shield looked up and nearly fell over. She had expected to see a rickety old shack made of driftwood and fastened to a tree with makeshift nails. Instead, she saw a sturdy, straight pinkish house nestled cozily in a big apple tree, complete with a rope swing and a strong ramp leading up to a wrap-around porch/balcony.

"This is amazing," Crystal Shield breathed.

"You think _this_ is amazing? Just wait until you see the inside!" Scootaloo flapped her wings excitedly as she ran up the ramp.

Crystal Shield followed Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom up the ramp to the front door. Using her unicorn magic, Sweetie Belle threw the door open to reveal a spacious room, with accessories such as a lamp, a table, and a coat rack with three red capes on it.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom rushed by the coat rack, each swiping a cape down one by one. Tossing the capes on, the three stood in front of Crystal Shield.

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse!" the three of them chorused.

Crystal Shield stood there, speechless.

Apple Bloom rubbed the back of her head with her hoof. "Do I detect a pattern here?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how Babs Seed acted when she first saw the clubhouse!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Who's Babs Seed?" Crystal Shield managed to ask.

"She's Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehatten," Scootaloo explained. "She came for a visit for the harvest parade one year."

"That was the year she joined us, and became the official fourth Crusader!" Apple Bloom said. "She's even startin' a CMC branch in Manehatten for us!"

"Yesterday we got an official letter saying that the Manehatten branch is open!" Scootaloo cheered, pointing to a framed letter on the wall.

"Enough chit-chat," Sweetie Belle cut in. "We have a Crusader to welcome!"

"…right after lunch," Scootaloo reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Sweetie Belle blushed.

The fillies sat around the table and pulled their lunches out of their saddlebags.

"So, Crystal Shield," Apple Bloom spoke with her mouth full, "where exactly are you from?"

Crystal Shield swallowed a bite of her daisy sandwich. "Oh, um… somewhere big, and far away, and… boring," she lied.

"Big, far away, and boring? That sounds terrible!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"You get used to it," Crystal Shield assured her, trying to keep her lie under control. She felt awful for doing it, but she wanted to keep her princesshood a secret.

Scootaloo climbed up onto the open window and plucked four apples from the greenery. She tossed three to her friends and took a big bite out of the fourth as she jumped down into her seat again.

"I wish you lived here," Scootaloo said after swallowing her bite.

"Yeah, it would be much more fun than writin' boring letters," Apple Bloom commented, remembering the many letters she had written to Babs Seed.

"Your letters wouldn't be as boring as where I come from." Crystal Shield knew she was digging herself into a big hole by continuing to lie, but she tried to hide her guilt.

"Thanks," Apple Bloom said. "You're a good friend to share this with us."

"Yeah… sharing the truth." Crystal Shield gulped. "After all, your sister _is_ the element of honesty!" She took a bite of sandwich again to calm her nervous stomach.

"She sure is," Apple Bloom said, winking. "She'd be very proud of you to admit the boringness of where ya come from without complaining. Honest and straightforward."

Crystal Shield just nodded and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Come, now," Sweetie Belle said. "Maybe Crystal Shield isn't comfortable with talking about her horrible home."

"Besides," Scootaloo cut in, "We need to welcome her to the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Remember, that's why we're here!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders took their places at the podium and two desks in the room. Sweetie Belle pulled out a parchment and cleared her throat.

"Today is the day we welcome (insert name here) - Oh. Today is the day we welcome Crystal Shield as our official sister, comrade, ally – Scootaloo, I thought you were supposed to make this shorter!" Sweetie Belle glared at the tangerine pegasus.

Scootaloo shrugged. "Sorry! I've been busy! I forgot!"

Sweetie Belle returned to the parchment. "…BFF, confidential…" scanning the page, she looked for the official CMC welcoming statement. "…blah blah blah blah blah. Oh, yeah. …And, fellow Cutie Mark Crusader!"

Apple Bloom pulled another red cape from Sweetie Belle's saddlebag and tossed it on top of Crystal Shield, preventing Sweetie Belle from reading the rest of the boring speech. "Congrats!" she shouted. "You are officially a member of the CMC!"

Crystal Shield grinned wide. "Thanks," she told her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I'm proud to be in this group. And, if you like, I can extend a Cutie Mark Crusader branch in the… big, boring place I come from."

"That sounds awesome!" Scootaloo remarked. "I'm sure something like that would extend a little happiness to the fillies that live in a boring place!"

Crystal Shield nodded. "Exactly." She knew that even though her home _wasn't_ big and boring, happiness was valued there to power the Crystal Heart.

Just then, they heard the school bell ringing over Ponyville.

Apple Bloom gasped. "Oh, no! I forgot about school! Lunch break is over and we need to get there, _now_, before the bell quits ringin'!"

"Let's go, fillies!" Scootaloo shouted as she ran down the ramp, fastened her helmet, and mounted her scooter.

Forgetting to hang up their capes, the other fillies leapt into the wagon and put on their helmets.

"Go, go, go!" Sweetie Belle gasped. "Rarity will never forgive me if she finds out I was tardy!"

And, so, the Cutie Mark Crusaders cruised down the path with their newest member, their red capes flapping in the wind and their manes hitting each other faces. They had lost some time on their way back to school, but they had gained a new Crusader and friend, and that was what counted.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Fluttershy's Cottage

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 8 – Fluttershy's Cottage

"Stay still," Cadence told her daughter as she fastened Crystal Shield's saddlebag. "You've been squirming all morning."

It was the fourth day of Cadence, Shining Armor, and Crystal Shield's stay in Ponyville. The family had stayed at Twilight's library Sunday through Tuesday, and now they were going to stay at Fluttershy's for a couple of days. Crystal Shield was going to go to school first, and when she was finished, she would walk to Fluttershy's and meet Twilight and the other mares there for a Pony Pet Playdate, where Crystal Shield would get to play with as many of Fluttershy's animals as she liked.

"I can't hold still," Crystal Shield told her mother. "I just can't wait until we get to the Pony Pet Playdate! Which animal will _you_ be playing with, Mom?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I won't be there, and neither will your father. We'll be busy all afternoon to prepare for your birthday party, and we won't be there until late. We'll have just enough time for Aunt Twi and I to move our things into the cottage, and then I have to join your father at Sugarcube Corner for planning, O.K.?"

"My birthday party's not _that_ big," Crystal Shield said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Cadence smiled. "Well, it's not just your birthday. Even though the Hearts and Hooves day celebrations are nearly two weeks away, it's a big thing, and it requires more than just a day of planning."

"I know," Crystal Shield sighed. The Hearts and Hooves celebrations the next week would take place Friday morning all the way through the weekend until the last party on Sunday night. This unusually long celebration was driven forward by Princess Cadence's arrival, and Miss Cheerilee was encouraging the foals in her class to enjoy the official celebrations instead of the small ones they usually have at their school. "When _will_ you and Dad have some free time?"

"I'm afraid we won't be finished planning all the celebrations until Thursday night," Cadence said gently.

Crystal Shield moaned. "That long?" She looked at her mother and saw a stern face. "Right, no complaining," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Cadence smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Go on," she told her, nudging her forward with one pink and purple wing.

"Bye, Mom." Crystal Shield left the library and, being a little late in starting off, made a beeline for the school.

"…and, so, Cadence became Twilight's foalsitter," Miss Cheerilee finished. "Any questions?"

_I can't help but notice that an awful lot of our lessons have something to do with my parents,_ Crystal Shield thought, sighing.

"That was boring," Pound Cake commented, and a few other colts, in addition to Scootaloo, agreed.

"_I_ have an actual question," Silver Spoon said, raising her hoof. "If Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were born, raised, and married in Canterlot, how come they live in the Crystal Empire?"

"That's a very good question, Silver Spoon!" Miss Cheerilee beamed at the grey filly. "Way to be inquisitive! Actually, Cadence and Shining Armor live in the Crystal Empire because Princess Celestia had sent them there to protect it. But we'll hear more about that in tomorrow's lesson."

"I have another question." Sweetie Belle raised her hoof. "How come all our lessons this week have been about Cadence and Shining Armor?"

"Because they are visiting this week," Miss Cheerilee explained. "I want you all to know as much about them as you can learn, so that nothing will confuse you at the Hearts and Hooves celebration."

"One more question," Diamond Tiara called, raising her hoof. "Do Cadence and Shining Armor have any children?"

Crystal Shield cringed. _Leave it to Diamond Tiara to spoil everything,_ she thought, silently imploring Miss Cheerilee not to give anything away.

The young teacher's coat was damp with sweat. "That's also a good question," she told Diamond Tiara, glancing at the clock. "Well, actually…"

The bell rang before Miss Cheerilee could say anything. "Sorry, but I'll have to answer that question later. Fillies and gentlecolts, enjoy your afternoon!"

The foals left the schoolhouse, most of them confused, others bored, others disgusted by the day's lesson.

"That lesson was so sweet," Sweetie Belle sighed.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other. "Borrrrring," they chorused.

"I've heard that story before," Crystal Shield admitted. "Twilight's my foalsitter now. She told me all about Cadence."

"I thought it was cute," Sweetie Belle declared. "Like bunnies."

Crystal Shield's eyes snapped open. _Bunnies! Fluttershy!_ "Well, I need to be going; see you girls at the Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting tomorrow afternoon!" she called back as she galloped off toward Fluttershy's cottage.

Crystal Shield reached the cottage only two minutes late. Panting, she tapped on the door.

Fluttershy opened it. "Oh, hello, Crystal Shield! We were beginning to think you weren't coming." She opened the door wider to let the filly in. "Girls," she said to the other mares in the room, "Why don't we introduce our pets to Crystal Shield?"

"I'll start," Auntie Twi said, stepping forward. "This is Owlicious," she said, making a head gesture toward the owl on her back. "He helps me when Spike's not around."

"This is Gummy!" Pinkie Pie hopped around Crystal Shield, with the little alligator clamped onto her mane. "He has no teeth, he's just real friendly!"

Fluttershy showed Crystal Shield her rabbit. "This is Angel Bunny," she said, rubbing her cheek against it.

"This is my pet dog, Winona," Applejack said, petting her jumpy little dog.

Rarity pried her cat off the curtains with her unicorn magic. "This is my little sweetheart, Opalescence," she said, stroking it.

"And I have the most awesome pet of them all!" Rainbow Dash boasted, bringing her pet tortoise out from behind her. "This is Tank, my tortoise!"

Crystal Shield stared at the tortoise. "What's that contraption he's wearing?"

"It's just a propeller," Rainbow Dash said, letting go of Tank. The tortoise flew around, bumping into walls and furniture. "I wanted a pet that could fly, but Tank couldn't, so we got him a propeller harness so he could play with me!"

"You can play with any of my animals," Fluttershy said, pointing out the window at all the animals.

Crystal Shield followed Fluttershy out the door. She looked at all the animals. "There are so many to choose from," she said, stroking a bird and cuddling a bunny all at once.

"Well, you don't have to pick one," Fluttershy said. "You can play with all of them. Oh, and you can keep one of them, too."

"Thanks," Crystal Shield told Fluttershy, "but although I do love to play with animals, I'm too lazy to care for a pet. Maybe someday I'll change my mind." She winked at her friend.

"Oh," Fluttershy said, slightly disappointed, but she perked up at the thought of continuing to care for the animals. "Then go ahead and play as much as you like." She and the other mares began to play with their animals.

Crystal Shield caressed the goldfinch she was holding. "You're a cute one," she said. "Would you like to play?"

The goldfinch chirped.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Crystal Shield said. "Pumpkin taught me how to use unicorn magic to float. Do you want to fly together?"

The goldfinch chirped again, spreading its wings.

"Then let's go!" Crystal Shield concentrated as her horn glowed a deep sky blue. She then took hold of herself and began to levitate.

The goldfinch chirped once more, flying around. Crystal Shield laughed and followed it through cloud rings and in between trees.

Suddenly Crystal Shield bumped into something hard, and she lost her concentration and went THUMP! on the ground. She sat up, her hoof to her head, and looked up. Tank was hovering above her, smiling slowly.

"Sorry about that, kid," Rainbow Dash said, helping Crystal Shield up. "I always recommend a helmet to anyone who's petsitting Tank. Trust me; it hurts to get hit in the head by a flying tortoise."

Crystal Shield rubbed her head. "Don't I know it!"

"Well, I'm off for some pegasus-tortoise playtime. You have fun!" The cyan pegasus flew off.

The goldfinch glided down and landed on Crystal Shield's shoulder. It chirped and spread its wings again.

Crystal Shield laughed and levitated again. She flew around the goldfinch, this time watching out for flying tortoises.

Pinkie Pie hopped underneath her, laughing at Gummy. She looked up at Crystal Shield. "Oh! Did Pumpkin teach you that trick already?"

"Yes," Crystal Shield said, returning to the ground.

"Alright, then!" Pinkie Pie trotted away.

"It looks like you're having fun with that goldfinch," Fluttershy said, coming up to the two. "She's a real gem. She was always good-natured around ponies."

"Yeah." Crystal Shield looked wistfully at the goldfinch.

Angel Bunny tugged gently on Fluttershy's mane and pointed up.

"Well, I'll see you later, Crystal," Fluttershy told the filly. "Angel here wants me to fly." She spread her wings and took off.

"Come on," Crystal Shield told the goldfinch. "Let's go see if we can find someplace without flying tortoises to play."

She trotted off toward the pond. "This place looks like fun," she remarked.

Before she could play, Crystal Shield was interrupted by a sharp bark and a splash of water, soaking the filly and the finch.

"Winona!" Applejack, who was also covered in water, laughed. "Sorry, Crystal. Winona here loves to swim!"

"I can see that," Crystal Shield said, laughing. "Are you O.K.?" she asked the goldfinch.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy said, gliding down to them and landing. "The poor dear is soaked. We simply must dry her off!" She scooped up the little thing in her wing and led Crystal Shield back to her cottage.

"Don't worry, little one," Fluttershy told the finch, rolling her onto a towel. "I'll get you warm and dry in no time." She pulled out a towel and gently rubbed the bird with it until it was damp. "Shake your little feathers, please."

The goldfinch shook its feathers, which turned fluffy again, even though they were damp.

"There you go," Fluttershy crooned. "You're all better." Holding a comb in her teeth, the kind pegasus smoothed the bright yellow and black feathers until they were barely damp.

Twilight trotted into the cottage with Owlicious. "There you are," she said to her niece. "Are you having fun with Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes," Crystal Shield answered, gently stroking the bird with her hoof.

"Spike's made us a lunch back at my library," Twilight said. "I was told to take you there. Don't worry; Fluttershy will take care of the goldfinch."

Crystal Shield looked wistfully at the bird. "O.K…" she said, knowing she must obey her aunt. "I'll see you later," she whispered to the little bird. She then looked up. "Thank you, Fluttershy, for letting me stay here today."

"Oh, you're welcome! I'm looking forward to talking with your parents tonight," Fluttershy told the young unicorn, smiling happily.

"Let's go," Twilight said, putting her wing around her niece.

Crystal Shield took one last look at the goldfinch before turning around and exiting the cottage.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Slumber Party at Sweet Apple Acres

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 9 – Slumber Party at Sweet Apple Acres

"…and that is how Princess Cadence spreads love throughout Equestria." Miss Cheerilee wrapped up yet _another_ lesson on Princess Cadence, Friday afternoon. "Does anypony have questions?" After a moment of silence, the bell rang. "Well, have fun, my little ponies!"

Crystal Shield left the schoolhouse with all the other foals. "Sure, Mo- I mean, Cadence is great, and she's a good pony to study, but that's all I've heard about all week."

"It _is_ getting kind of old," Scootaloo admitted.

"I like it!" Sweetie Belle skipped along, using her unicorn magic to pluck flowers from the ground.

"Gals, gals!" Apple Bloom shouted, galloping up to the other Crusaders. She stopped in front of them to catch her breath. "You'll never guess what's goin' on!"

"What, what is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Is it a surprise?" Sweetie Belle inquired excitedly.

Apple Bloom took a deep breath. "Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are stayin' at Sweet Apple Acres tonight!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gasped while Crystal Shield tried to act surprised.

"In fact, I was so excited that Applejack encouraged me to invite you gals over for a slumber party! She even said we could sleep in our clubhouse! We'll go campin' in the orchard!" Apple Bloom hopped around with great energy.

"Oh, do you think Shining Armor and Cadence will give us a bedtime story?" Sweetie Belle asked dreamily.

"I doubt that," Crystal Shield cut in. "I was told that Princess Cadence and Shining Armor would be busy with the Hearts and Hooves Day celebration planning until next Thursday night."

"Oh…" Sweetie Belle looked disappointed.

"But we'll still have fun at the slumber party tonight!" Apple Bloom shouted excitedly. She pulled three envelopes out of her saddle bag and gave them to her fellow Crusaders.

Crystal Shield used her unicorn magic to open the envelope and pull out a small slip of paper. "'Y'all are invited to Apple Bloom's Cutie Mark Crusaders And Others Apple Orchard Camping Slumber Party, or "AB's CMCAOAOCSP" for short,'" she read aloud.

"'No need to R.S.V.P.,'" Sweetie Belle read from her invitation. "'We can't wait to have ya!'"

Scootaloo finished reading the invitation aloud, "'Show this invitation to your folks and see if they'll allow you to come. See y'all there!'" She put the invitation down. "I'm sure my parents will let me come!" She turned to go.

"Mine, too," Sweetie Belle said.

"I know mine will," Crystal Shield assured her.

"Uh, one question," Scootaloo said. "What do you mean, 'and others'?" She pointed the phrase out on the invitation.

Apple Bloom smirked. "I'm gonna invite the Cake twins."

Scootaloo turned around again. "You're gonna _what_?!"

Apple Bloom looked irritated. "You heard me! Go take your invitations to your folks and see if you can come. Meet me at Sweet Apple Acres at 6:00."

"Will do!" the three fillies said at the same time, Scootaloo a little quieter than the others. They ran off to find their families.

"Good luck!" Apple Bloom called after them before turning to find the Cakes.

Crystal Shield used her unicorn magic to keep the invitation next to her as she ran toward Aunt Twi's library. Opening the door, she called out, "Aunt Twi, I have something for you to look at!"

"By any chance is it an invitation to a slumber party at Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked, entering the room while wearing an all-knowing smile.

"How did you know?"

"Applejack told me about it. If you went to Sweet Apple Acres with your parents, Apple Bloom would discover that you're a princess."

"Oh," Crystal Shield said. "So… I take it my parents know about this?"

"Yes, they do." Twilight winked.

Crystal Shield hugged her aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Twi!"

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever, but, finally, 6:00 came around at the same time as it did every other day. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle came to pick her up in the wagon. Crystal Shield grabbed an empty saddlebag (to make it seem as if Cadence and Shining Armor didn't own all her clothes) and climbed into the wagon.

"Uh, Sweet Apple Acres is the other way," Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo kept riding her scooter. "I know."

Sweetie Belle and Crystal Shield exchanged confused glances. "Then… why are you on your way to Sugarcube Corner?"

Scootaloo still didn't look at them. "The Cake twins are coming, remember?"

"Oh, right," Crystal Shield said as she and Sweetie Belle moved over to make room for the twins.

Scootaloo reached Sugarcube Corner in a matter of minutes. Crystal Shield got out of the wagon and knocked on the door.

Pumpkin Cake answered. "Oh, hi, Crystal!"

Pinkie Pie jumped down from the ceiling. "They must be here to pick you up for AB's CMCAOAOCSP!"

"How did you remember the whole acronym?" Crystal Shield asked in astonishment.

"What? It's easy! All you do is first say 'A', then 'B's', then 'C'… and then, MCAOAOCSP!" Pinkie Pie chirped cheerily.

"That's just Pinkie Pie," Sweetie Belle called from the wagon.

"Of course I am, silly filly!" Pinkie Pie laughed. "Pound, the CMC are here to pick you up for AB's CMCAOAOCSP!"

"Thanks." Pound led his sister out the door, not a bit surprised by Pinkie Pie's acronym memory skills. He climbed into the wagon and pulled Pumpkin in after him.

"Bye, Pinkie Pie!" Crystal Shield called as she climbed into the wagon.

"Have fun!" Pinkie Pie waved at the foals.

Scootaloo drove the foal-full wagon along the road out of Ponyville toward Sweet Apple Acres. Although the wagon was quite a bit heavier than it had been before, Scootaloo managed to get all four of her companions all the way through the orchards to the farmhouse.

The foals climbed out of the wagon, and Scootaloo knocked on the door.

Applejack answered. "Howdy!"

"Hi," Sweetie Belle said. "We're here for AB's CMCATV…What was next? E? No, wait, I've got it! AB's CMCATVE334VT?"

Applejack laughed. "Don't worry, sugarcube, ya don't have to say the wacky acronym to get in," she said. "Come on in and have some apple cider." Applejack opened the door wider, and the foals entered the farmhouse. "Apple Bloom! Yer friends're here for your party!"

Apple Bloom appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yay!" She trotted down the stairs and joined the other foals at the table. "Welcome to Apple Bloom's Cutie Mark Crusaders And Others Apple Orchard Camping Slumber Party (AB's CMCAOAOCSP)!"

"If somepony says that crazy thing one more time," Applejack whispered to AB's guests, "I think I'll be sick." She and Apple Bloom filled up several mugs with apple cider.

"Well, I gotta run," Applejack said. "There are loads of bruised apples on the ground. I really should go pick up the fallen fruit to feed to the pigs." The orange mare exited the farmhouse.

"So," Apple Bloom said, rubbing her hooves together, "what do ya wanna do first?"

"_I_ want to drink this delicious apple cider," Pumpkin Cake said, downing her second mug.

Pound Cake and Scootaloo had been forced to sit next to each other, and, being reminded of the awkward incident at the banquet, were too busy trying to inch away from each other to pay attention.

Crystal Shield shrugged. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Yeah, this is your party, after all," Sweetie Belle chimed in.

Apple Bloom leaned back, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof. "Hmm, I dunno! I never really thought much about it. I just figured we'd play somethin' and then roll into somethin' else. I never really knew what those things were…"

Pumpkin put her mug down. "Hey, where's that clubhouse you keep talking about?" she asked, her chin frothy from cider.

Pound quit focusing on Scootaloo. "Yeah! I've wanted to see that for a long time!"

"Let's show the twins our clubhouse!" Scootaloo said.

"Well, alright, then! Let's go put our sleepin' bags and whatnot in the clubhouse!"

"Yeah!" the other foals shouted, except for Crystal Shield, who really didn't know how she was going to get her things down from the room her parents were staying in without arousing suspicion.

"Uh, you go ahead," Crystal Shield said. "I… wanna walk there, to take in all the details to tell the foals back home." She managed a fake smile. "Besides, there's only enough room in the wagon for four foals."

"What a good friend," Sweetie Belle sighed gratefully.

"Thanks, Crystal!" Apple Bloom smiled. "Alright, let's go!"

Crystal Shield watched out the window until the wagon had disappeared behind several apple trees. She then ran up the stairs and found the guest room, where she grabbed her pillow, her toothbrush, her toothpaste, her manebrush, and her sleeping bag from her suitcases. Stuffing these items into her saddlebags, (with some difficulty for the pillow and sleeping bag), Crystal Shield set out toward the clubhouse.

She didn't really know where to go, since she had been so focused on the scenery the first time, but she did know that the clubhouse rested in the biggest tree of the orchard. Keeping an eye on the top of the biggest tree, Crystal Shield walked through the orchard.

The clubhouse actually wasn't all that far from the farmhouse, and the young filly soon caught sight of the sturdy clubhouse and heard laughter inside. She climbed the ramp and entered the clubhouse.

"I'm here," she called, pulling her Cutie Mark Crusaders cape down from the coat rack and putting it on.

"There you are," Sweetie Belle said. "We were beginning to think you got lost."

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Scootaloo, who was stretched out on the table, asked.

"I can't walk half as fast as you can work your scooter, Scoots," Crystal Shield said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Never mind that." Apple Bloom grinned. "She's here now and that's what counts! Go ahead and put your sleepin' bag up in the loft." She pointed to the loft ladder.

Crystal Shield climbed up into the loft, where she saw five sleeping bags laid out on the floor. One was pumpkin-colored, one was brown, one was blue with a picture of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it, one was pink, and the last was red. Crystal Shield unrolled her own purple sleeping bag, which bore the coat of arms, next to the pumpkin-colored one. She then pulled out her pillow, which had a magenta pillow case instead of her original one (which had her full name, "Princess Crystal Shield", embroidered clearly on it), and put it at the head of her sleeping bag. After that episode, the young princess climbed down the loft ladder.

"I'm back," Crystal Shield said, once she reached the bottom of the ladder.

"We're outside," Apple Bloom called.

Crystal Shield walked out onto the porch and gasped. "Scootaloo, what are you doing?"

Scootaloo was holding onto the rope swing and was swinging very far. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Crystal Shield ducked when the filly swung over her. "It looks like you're dangerously swinging on a rope," she said, running down the ramp.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Pumpkin piped up.

"Yeah, and Pumpkin dared Scootaloo to swing on the rope and do 5 cool stunts," Pound added. "_I_ said it was too dangerous."

"No, _I_ said that," Sweetie Belle insisted, nudging Pound.

"They both said it was too dangerous," Apple Bloom said, "but Scootaloo seems to think she's got it under control."

"Of _course_ I've got it under control!" Scootaloo yelled. "Have you seen me on my scooter? Trust me; I know what I'm doing!"

As she spoke, the pegasus filly held onto the rope with only one front leg and one hind leg. She swung around the rope as if it were a pole, while the rope continued to swing back and forth like a pendulum.

Apple Bloom and Pumpkin Cake cheered. "One trick left, Scootaloo!" Pumpkin called out.

Scootaloo grinned. "Are you foals ready for this?"

"Yes!" Pumpkin and Apple Bloom shouted together.

"No!" Sweetie Belle and Pound Cake moaned in unison.

Crystal Shield watched as Scootaloo forced the rope to swing faster, farther. "Scoots, what are you going to do?"

Time seemed to slow down Scootaloo closed her eyes, spread her wings, and let go of the rope. It seemed as if all the foals' hearts stopped as she said:

"I'm finally going to fly."

Crystal Shield remembered that Twilight had told her that Scootaloo still couldn't fly.

_Nopony can learn in an instant,_ Twilight had told her niece. _NOPONY._

"Scootaloo!" Crystal Shield screamed as she watched the pegasus let go of the rope. Sweetie Belle covered her eyes, Apple Bloom watched in horror, and the Cake twins stood there, speechless.

Scootaloo buzzed her wings like a hummingbird, trying to stay in the air, but her efforts were in vain. The instant she left the rope was the instant she started to fall.

Luckily, the young pegasus was wearing her Cutie Mark Crusaders cape, and the bright red fabric snagged on a branch of the apple tree. Scootaloo opened her eyes to see her friends looking up at her with looks of horror on their faces.

"Uh… I'm O.K.," Scootaloo assured her friends. "I just… can't get down." She closed her eyes again, ashamed.

Crystal Shield tried to use her unicorn magic, but it was no use. "I can either undo the cape or pick you up, but I can't do both at once. I need to be able to do both to get you down."

"I can't do it, either," Pumpkin said.

The fillies all looked at Pound Cake, who sighed. "Fine." He spread his wings and flew up to Scootaloo. "Be more careful next time," he scolded as he untangled the cape from the tree. He then carried her down by the cape with remarkable strength.

All the fillies, who had been holding their breath since Pound had flown up to the tree, let out sighs of relief.

"Thanks," Scootaloo mumbled, kicking at a tuft of grass.

"What are friends for?" Pound managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry I made you do something too dangerous," Pumpkin apologized.

"That's what _I_ said!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Let's go inside the clubhouse… and stop playin' Truth or Dare," Apple Bloom suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Crystal Shield said as she trotted up the ramp.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with fun, _safe_ games, and nopony tried to fly again, except for Pound. At the end of the day, the foals snuggled up in their sleeping bags and rested their heads on their pillows. It had been quite a day, and they slept almost the instant they closed their eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. The Birthday Party

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 10 – The Birthday Party

Crystal Shield finished packing up her overnight items in her saddlebag on Friday morning.

"That sleepover went by too fast," Sweetie Belle said sadly.

"Yeah, but Crystal's birthday party is today!" Pumpkin Cake yelled, hopping up and down. "She's coming with us so she can be at her birthday party early!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sweetie Belle cheered up a little.

Just then, a knock came on the clubhouse door. Apple Bloom opened it to reveal Rainbow Dash flying just above the porch.

"I came for my little sister," the cyan pegasus said, poking her head in the door.

Scootaloo hopped down the ladder. "Rainbow Dash!" She gave her older sister a hug.

Rainbow Dash returned the hug. "I hear you've been trying to fly again," she said, as she led Scootaloo down the ramp. "How did _that _go?" The door closed behind them.

"Everypony packed?" Apple Bloom asked. "I guess we could put our saddlebags in the wagon and take turns pullin', 'cause Scoots can't pull the wagon with her scooter," she observed, watching Scootaloo ride her scooter away with Rainbow Dash flying overhead.

"I'll pull first," Crystal Shield volunteered, using her unicorn magic to toss her saddlebag out the door and into the wagon.

Apple Bloom grinned. "Thanks!" She turned to the other foals. "Alright, everypony put yer bags in the wagon!"

The others followed Apple Bloom down the ramp and put their saddlebags in the wagon. Crystal Shield took hold of the wagon handle with her unicorn magic and began to pull. It was much heavier than she thought, though, so she stopped.

"This is tiresome," Crystal Shield said, concentrating her magic. She aimed her horn at the wagon and thought of the farmhouse yard. She then closed her eyes, and… _poof_! The wagon was gone.

The other foals gasped. "What did you do with the wagon?" Sweetie Belle asked, horrified.

"Don't worry," Crystal Shield assured them. "That was a teleportation spell. Twilight taught me how to use it. The wagon and all its contents are back in the yard."

After a couple mildly suspicious looks, the foals continued on their way.

They reached the farmhouse yard quite soon, and, sure enough, the wagon was safely there.

"Wow… thanks, Crystal," Apple Bloom said, taking hold of the wagon. The foals all took their bags out of it.

It wasn't long before Pinkie Pie came hopping up the path, accompanied by Rarity.

"I'm here to pick up Pound and Pumpkin!" Pinkie Pie yelped. "Oh, yeah, and Crystal, too!"

"And I have come for Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"They're right here!" Apple Bloom said.

"Did you have fun?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly as her charges ran up to her.

"Yeah," Pumpkin Cake said, hiding the fact that Scootaloo nearly injured herself.

"Well, let's go!" Pinkie Pie led the foals back down the path. "I can't wait for you to see how we decorated Sugarcube Corner for your birthday!" she yelled as they headed into town.

_I hope she didn't do anything too fancy_, Crystal Shield thought nervously.

As it turned out, she had nothing to worry about. The bakery was decorated as if it were an ordinary foal's birthday.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" Crystal Shield answered.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie hopped around. "Just wait until you see your birthday cake!" she shouted.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake entered the main room with a large 6 - layer chocolate cake, decorated with crystals and whipped cream instead of icing.

"There's the birthday girl!" Mr. Cake said when he saw Crystal Shield.

"Don't worry, the crystals are edible," Mrs. Cake said, pointing at the cake.

"MMMMM, that cake looks delicious!" Pumpkin shouted.

"And here are all the gifts!" Pinkie Pie yelled excitedly. "Everypony came and dropped off their gifts earlier this morning!" She bounded over to a corner of the room and gestured to a pile of presents, which was on the table. There were about 8 of them.

"You still have a couple hours before the party starts," Pound observed. "Would you like to go to the park?"

Pinkie Pie stopped jumping around. "Ooh, the park! The park! Do you want to go to the park?!"

"I don't see why not," Crystal Shield said, shrugging.

"YAYY!" Pinkie led the foals out the door.

They reached the park in a few minutes.

"I brought a ball!" Pinkie Pie yelled in a sing-song voice. She pulled a yellow and blue ball out of nowhere and kicked it toward Pumpkin, who kicked it at Pound.

The ponies kicked the ball around, and soon began to tackle each other for it. Eventually Pinkie Pie grabbed the ball and kicked it into a tree, just out of reach.

Pumpkin was just using her unicorn magic to dislodge it when Twilight stepped over to them, two boxes balanced on her back.

"Hey," she said, "I was told to take Crystal Shield back to the boutique with Pumpkin. Rarity's offering free manestyling and she's also going to help with the fillies' dresses."

Pumpkin had just finished removing the ball when she heard this. She turned around, her eyes wide. "Oooohhh…" she said, as if in a trance.

Pound yawned.

"Go ahead!" Pinkie said, smiling.

Pumpkin and Crystal Shield followed Twilight back to the boutique, where Rarity was waiting.

"Ahh, my last young customers!" she exclaimed. "Well, except for Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle's trying to lure her over here now."

"I brought the dress," Twilight said, taking a box off her back. "Oh, and I picked yours up, too, Pumpkin." She took the other box off.

"Wonderful!" Rarity picked up the boxes with her unicorn magic. "Now, if you'll just follow me… Oh, look, here comes Sweetie Belle with Scootaloo!"

"Come on," Sweetie Belle said. Scootaloo was blindfolded. "Rainbow Dash is right over here with your surprise.

"Well, it better be a good one." Scootaloo's voice was suspicious.

Rarity silently opened Scootaloo's box and pulled the dress out. She then gently put her hoof around the young Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo began to remove her blindfold.

With a wide smile, Rarity lifted the filly into the air with her magic and tugged the dress onto her.

"Nooo!" Scootaloo did everything in her power to get away, but Rarity's magic had a tight hold on her. She stepped in front of the filly, so Crystal Shield couldn't see, but set to work on Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom stepped into the boutique's yard. "I'm here!" she declared. "Oh, what's this?"

Once Rarity was finished, she stepped back.

Scootaloo was standing there in a rather tight dress that matched her mane, with a few purple accents. Her stiff, boyish mane was now swept down over her forehead, and the back was moist and combed down in waves.

Rainbow Dash came out from behind the boutique. "Don't worry, Scoots," she assured her little sister. "You don't look all that ridiculous in that dress. I had to wear a dress to the wedding, and the Gala, too."

Scootaloo sighed in defeat. "I can't get it off," she said, having been trying to get it off.

"Oh, I can help you with that after the birthday party," Rarity said. "Now, go have fun! Shoo, shoo!"

Scootaloo reluctantly trotted off with her sister.

"And now for you three," Rarity said. She pulled Pumpkin's dress out of the box and set to work.

Once she was finished, Pumpkin was clad in a blue dress that was cute and short, with a single ruffle around the edge of the skirt. She was also wearing matching dress shoes. Her mane and tail were no longer braided, and instead were curled nicely.

Apple Bloom's dress was the same color as her manebow, also short and cute, and her mane was styled over her shoulder, fastened with a smaller version of the manebow.

Lastly, Crystal Shield let Rarity set to work on her. Her dress was long, but simple, and made of silk. It was gold and purple, and she had ballet slippers that matched. Her mane was styled up in an elegant bun.

"There, you all look perfect!" Rarity said. "Oh yes, I promised Sweetie Belle I'd help with her mane…" She trotted off into her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Rarity emerged with Sweetie Belle, who was dressed in a green and silver dress, with a daisy braided into her mane.

"And now for my dress. I believe the party will be starting soon," Rarity added as she pulled her own red dress out of her box.

"Let's go." Twilight led Crystal Shield, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Pumpkin Cake back to Sugarcube Corner.

When they got there, Crystal Shield could hear many ponies talking inside the bakery. Pinkie Pie bounded out with a plastic gold crown.

"Here you go!" She plopped the crown on top of Crystal Shield's head.

Alarmed, Crystal Shield pushed it off. "I told you, no hints at me being a princess," she warned Pinkie through clenched teeth.

Pinkie Pie instead laughed. "Silly filly! Everypony wears a plastic crown on their birthday!" She stuck the crown back on the filly's head. "Now come on! Everypony's waiting!" She hopped back into Sugarcube Corner.

"We should go in," Twilight said. She smiled and led the fillies into the party.

Inside Sugarcube Corner, a lot of ponies were waiting. Most of the mares and stallions were minding their own business, sitting at tables and talking. All the foals were running around playing, weaving in and out of tables and chairs, with the exception of Scootaloo, who tried to hide from teasing colts.

Crystal Shield entered, and immediately Scootaloo forgot about the colts and bounded over to her.

"I'm so, so, sooo glad you're here!" she said quickly. "Those colts have been bugging me all afternoon! …well, except for that one." She pointed to Pound Cake, who was trying not to get his mane combed by his mother. "But still!"

Crystal Shield laughed softly. "It's alright. We're going to have cake and ice cream now. I'm sure their attention will be on the food instead."

Pinkie Pie took a deep breath and blew on the crystal flugelhorn she had bought from the Crystal Empire. Although she had had some practice since then, she still sounded pretty horrible. Then she took a deep breath.

"Behold the _birthday_ princess, Crystal Shield!"

Everypony stomped for her (as was tradition), except for Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"We're going to have cake and ice cream now," Pinkie continued.

Everypony sang the "Happy Birthday" song, and Crystal Shield blew out the candles with three huffs.

"Come up on the honorary birthday princess throne," Pinkie Pie said encouragingly, patting the throne, which was an ordinary chair decorated with streamers.

Crystal Shield climbed up to the throne as her friends advanced toward her with her presents.

The gifts were great – a Rainbow Dash wig from Scootaloo, a jar of grape juice from Applejack and Apple Bloom, an autographed full color photo of Rainbow Dash from none other than Rainbow Dash, an exploding confetti gift from Pinkie Pie, a hoof-shining kit from Rarity, and, from Twilight, a book (what a shocker).

Crystal Shield was certain that the party was over once all the presents were opened, and, using her unicorn magic to lift them all into a wagon (which was a gift from Sweetie Belle), she started off, right before a pale yellow blur dashed by her.

"Oh, there you are," the yellow blur (Fluttershy) said hurriedly. "I was so afraid I was late, and I wanted to get this present to you as soon as possible." She held out a small box. "I hated to keep her cooped up in there so long, and soon she stopped moving! Oh, I can't bear it!" Fluttershy crouched down, her mane covering her face, and began to bite her hooves in fright.

After all these hints, Crystal Shield eagerly tore open the box, and a goldfinch flew out and perched on her hoof.

Fluttershy, relieved to see that the finch was alright, let out all her breath (which she had been holding the whole time). "I told you that you could have any pet from my cottage," she said. "When you refused, I just couldn't bear it! I saw you playing with this goldfinch and decided to give it to you." She smiled shyly. "What's her name?"

Crystal Shield remembered what Fluttershy had said about the goldfinch. _She's a real gem._

"Gem," Crystal Shield said decidedly. "Her name will be Gem." She smiled at the finch.

Fluttershy nodded and smiled approvingly. "Well, I must go back. Angel will be waiting for the cake I promised him." She flew gracefully out of the cottage.

"Come on, Gem," Crystal Shield said. "Let's go home."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Rainbow Dash's Home

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 11 – Rainbow Dash's Home

_Today is going to be very boring,_ Crystal Shield thought as she wandered around Ponyville on Saturday.

It was a bright, sunny day, and the young princess was walking around absentmindedly kicking pebbles around. Her new pet finch, Gem, followed her.

"Do you have any good ideas?" Crystal Shield asked the little yellow bird.

Gem perched on Crystal Shield's unicorn horn and shook her little head.

Crystal sighed. "Is Ponyville always this boring? Hey, let's go see what Pumpkin Cake is doing."

When Crystal Shield got to Sugarcube Corner, she found Pound Cake busy with some thin red cardboard and scissors. The young colt was struggling to use the scissors.

Crystal Shield peeked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Pound Cake jumped and turned around. "Whoa, you scared me! What are _you_ doing?"

"I was just wondering where Pumpkin Cake is. Have you seen her?"

Pound shook his head. "I think she's with Pinkie Pie. Try the store; they're probably getting sprinkles or streamers or something."

Crystal Shield left Pound Cake calling for his mother's help with the scissors.

"Well, let's go to the store then," Crystal told Gem. "Any idea where it is?"

Gem zipped around and took off down the street. Crystal Shield galloped after her.

Once the two had reached the grocery store, Crystal Shield could hear the pink mare inside. She entered to see Pinkie Pie zipping around and placing various decorations and baking ingredients in Pumpkin Cake's saddle bags.

"Hey, Pumpkin Cake! Let's get milk! Ooh, don't forget the sprinkles! More balloons! More streamers!" Pinkie Pie disappeared into a different aisle, leaving Pumpkin to bear the weight of overstuffed saddle bags.

Pumpkin Cake noticed Crystal Shield standing in the aisle. "Hey, Crystal!"

"Hi, Pumpkin. I'm bored. Do you want to play?" Crystal Shield asked.

Pinkie Pie appeared out of thin air and popped up in front of Crystal Shield. "Hi, Crystal! You came out of nowhere!" Then, just like that, the pink pony disappeared.

Pumpkin Cake smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Crystal, but I have to help my parents today. With Hearts and Hooves day coming up, our mailbox is usually overflowing with orders for chocolates and red velvet cupcakes. I have to stay home and help my parents." The filly cringed as another several gallons of milk were placed in the bags.

"There, I think that's everything. Oh, wait, I forgot!" Pinkie Pie grabbed another can of whipped cream and placed it in the bag. "There! Let's go!" Pinkie took hold of the bags with her teeth, snatched them up, placed them on her own back, and headed for the cash register.

"Well, see you on Monday." Pumpkin Cake followed Pinkie Pie away.

The young princess sighed again. "Let's just go to Aunt Twilight's and see if there's anything interesting to read," she told her finch, and exited the grocery store feeling down.

As she neared the library, Crystal Shield noticed that she was sweating. "Is it just me, or is it hotter than usual?" the filly asked Gem.

The finch panted and perched on Crystal's back.

"It's alright, you rest for a while," Crystal Shield said. The finch weighed practically nothing anyway. But the closer she got to the library, the more intense the heat became.

Finally, a pink flash of light appeared inside the library and smoke started to pour out the windows. Aunt Twilight, Shining Armor, and Spike staggered out of the library, charred and coughing.

"Dad? Aunt Twi? What's going on?" Crystal Shield asked, galloping up to them.

Twilight coughed a couple more times before smoothing out her mane and looking at her brother. "Mr. Armor," she said, in her best teacher's voice, "I thought I told you to direct your thoughts toward peaceful feelings, not excitement!" she said in mock sternness.

Shining Armor laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. "Yeah… sorry about that." He patted out a small flame that was on the end of his horn.

Crystal Shield looked at them in confusion. "Wait… what? Dad, were you practicing magic? I thought you said you were going to be busy planning for the Hearts and Hooves day celebrations."

"Oh, yeah. Your mother is dealing with the planning while I learn a little spell from Twiley," Shining Armor explained.

"Except Mr. Impatient here won't get any of the steps right!" Aunt Twilight snarled.

Shining Armor laughed again and poked his sister's side playfully. "Alright, let's try this one more time."

Crystal Shield was still confused. "Wait, wait… what one more time? Why are you trying to learn another spell?" she asked.

"Well, tonight we're going to stay at Rainbow Dash's house, but we're not pegasi, so we can't walk on clouds. Well, I suppose your mother can, but sadly, not us," Shining Armor told his daughter. "I'm trying to learn a spell that will let us temporarily walk on clouds."

"Oh, well, carry on, then," Crystal Shield said. She was so excited! A day at Rainbow Dash's? How cool was that? As her aunt and father practiced the spell, Crystal Shield went inside the library to help Spike clear the smoke.

Finally, Shining Armor mastered the spell. Crystal Shield could hardly keep still as her father pointed his horn at her and carefully cast the spell. A glow appeared from the tip of the horn, bathing the filly in pink light. After about ten seconds, the glow faded, and Crystal Shield stood there. She didn't feel any different, but judging by Aunt Twilight's satisfactory look, Crystal Shield decided that it worked.

"Great! Can we go now?" Crystal Shield asked.

Twilight and Shining Armor laughed. "Yes, we can go," Twilight told her niece.

"I'll be at the hot air balloon!" Crystal Shield yelled, and charged outside. Her family had stayed at Twilight's library one more time the previous night, and Twilight soon exited the library with all the luggage in her magical grasp, following the filly to the hot air balloon.

In no time at all, Crystal Shield was up at Rainbow Dash's home. She bounded around on the clouds as she waited for Twilight to come up.

Finally, her aunt appeared with the luggage – she literally teleported up with all the bags. "Sorry if I startled you," she said, "but I still don't trust my wings too much. Anyway, let's go in." Twilight knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

Crystal Shield pushed open the door and entered the house. Her first reaction was "Whoa…"

The house was huge! It was made entirely out of clouds with rainbow accents. Crystal Shield was so amazed by the mere front room that it took her a few moments to see Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus was lounging on a cloud couch reading a book titled _Daring Do and the Quest for the Crystal Crown_. A stack of several other books sat nearby.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"Hi," Rainbow Dash said without looking up from her book.

"I'm just dropping off Crystal Shield," Twilight told the cyan pegasus. "Shining Armor and Cadence will be here soon, but you're tasked with watching her, okay?"

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said idly.

"Rainbow!"

"Okay, okay, just let me finish this…" The pegasus pulled the book a little closer to her face for a couple seconds before shutting it. "There! Another book finished! You can take it back to the library now," she told Twilight.

"Thank you," Twilight said, taking the book. "You two have fun now." Then she left.

Rainbow Dash looked wistfully at the next book, which bore the title _Daring Do and the Quest for the Amber Amulet_. "So… what do you want to do? Normally I give Scootaloo flying lessons, but…" Rainbow Dash fluttered her wings slightly.

"Uh… you can read, if you like," Crystal Shield said helpfully. "Gem and I want to explore, if it's okay."

"Go ahead!" Rainbow flopped down on the couch and picked up the next book eagerly. "Oh, and keep an eye on Tank, will ya?" she asked.

"Sure," Crystal Shield said, trotting from the room.

Rainbow Dash's house was huge! All the furniture was made of clouds – the bed, the stove, even the kitchen sink! Crystal Shield found that all the spices in the cabinet looked like small jars of rainbows, which were all labeled "WARNING: VERY SPICY! USE ONLY MINISCULE AMOUNTS IN FOODS!"

Crystal Shield entered Rainbow's bedroom to find that the bed looked very comfortable. The walls were plastered with Wonderbolts posters, and there was a desk piled with black-and-white photos of Rainbow Dash. A pen lay near the photos, and there was also a neat stack of autographed photos.

_Why would anypony want to buy a black-and-white photo of Rainbow Dash, anyway?_ Crystal Shield wondered as she admired a Rainbow Dash wig with all its brilliant colors. _Why not get a picture in full color? It's so much better that way._

"Hey, Crystal Shield," Rainbow Dash called up the stairs, "I promised Scootaloo I'd have lunch with her today. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tagged along! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Crystal Shield bounded down the stairs.

The two reached the restaurant right on time. Scootaloo was waiting for them. "Rainbow Dash! There you are! Oh, and you brought Crystal!"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her many-colored mane.

"Naw, it's cool. Come on, Crystal!" Scootaloo hopped over to a table with three chairs.

"I think I'll go get drinks," Rainbow Dash said. "What do you two want?"

"I'll take a hay smoothie!" Scootaloo said cheerfully.

"I'll have a crystal berry punch," Crystal Shield said.

"Huh? I didn't know they had crystal berries here," Scootaloo said in confusion.

"What? No, I mean… fruit punch," Crystal Shield amended sheepishly.

Rainbow Dash trotted off to get the drinks.

"Speaking of crystal berries," Scootaloo began, "I wonder how the Crystal Ponies are doing with powering the Crystal Heart while Cadence and Shining Armor are gone."

"Yeah, I wonder," Crystal Shield said softly, thinking of the ponies back home.

"I almost got to see the Crystal Heart once," Scootaloo said proudly. "Spike didn't let me leave the train station, though. I wonder what it's like. I bet it's beautiful!"

"Trust me, it is," Crystal Shield agreed heartily.

Scootaloo stared at her.

"Uh, I mean, I'm sure it is," the princess said cautiously.

"You know, you keep making Crystal Empire references. Heck, your name involves crystals. Why would someone from a faraway, boring land have a name like Crystal Shield?" Scootaloo wondered aloud.

"Uh… I…" Crystal Shield struggled with her answer just as Rainbow Dash came out of the restaurant. "Oh look, our drinks!"

The three ponies sipped their drinks and chatted. Scootaloo kept mentioning the Crystal Empire, but Crystal Shield always changed the subject. Rainbow Dash helped keep the pegasus filly's mind off crystals by reminding them to decide on what they were going to order.

When the lunch was finally over, Crystal Shield was relieved. Scootaloo was so curious; the princess didn't know what to do! She eagerly followed Rainbow Dash back to the house, hoping her parents would be there. But, once again, they were "busy".

Crystal Shield spent the rest of the day having lots of fun with Rainbow Dash, but she still wished her parents would actually find a way to spend time with her. Even at home, it was always "Ask your mother, I'm busy" or "Your father would have to help you with that". As the day drew to a close, Crystal Shield wished on a star that her parents would spend some real time with her soon, and she hoped more than anything that her wish would come true.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Bullies Brought to their Knees

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 12 – Bullies Brought to their Knees

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rarity told Princess Cadence on Wednesday afternoon. "I know I promised to make you a dress for Hearts and Hooves day, but with the holiday coming up and with you here, I've been so overstocked with orders that"-

"It's alright, I promise," Cadence assured the unicorn. "I'm sure you get this many orders every year."

"Well, not _this_ many," Rarity admitted, "but I am truly busy around this time of year. Anyway, with all the orders, I was late in making the dress, but it's finally finished!" She proudly showed the princess a beautiful, elegant white and lavender dress. "I'm almost finished with my orders, but I'll finish up with Crystal Shield and then you can be on your way."

Crystal Shield was standing on the stage at the Carousel Boutique, waiting to be measured for her Hearts and Hooves day dress. After spending Saturday night and all Sunday at Rainbow Dash's, she and her parents had spent Monday and Tuesday at Rarity's. Now, this sunny Wednesday, Crystal Shield was wondering where they would next stay before they would spend Hearts and Hooves day at Sugarcube Corner. The young princess was particularly happy because her mother had been able to spend some time with her by buying her a dress.

"There, all finished!" Rarity announced as she rolled up her measuring tape. "You can go now, your Highness."

Crystal Shield hopped off the stage, ignoring Rarity's comment about being "your Highness", and followed her mother out.

"Mom, where are we staying tonight?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, a rich stallion was kind enough to let us stay in his house tonight and tomorrow night. His name is Filthy Rich."

A memory tugged at Crystal's mind. _A rich stallion…_ "Filthy Rich?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes. His daughter is in your class, I think. Let's see… what was her name? Oh, yes. Diamond Tiara."

Crystal Shield stopped in her tracks. "Wait… we're staying with _Diamond Tiara's family_?!"

"Yes… is there something wrong?" Cadence asked, concerned.

Crystal Shield considered telling her about the bullying, but she knew there was no point in complaining, so she shook her head and continued walking.

"Anyway," Cadence continued, "I don't believe Pumpkin Cake has to help her parents today. Would you like to play with her?"

"Sure," Crystal Shield said, trying to sound upbeat.

"I need to go there anyway to see how the Hearts and Hooves day celebrations plans are coming along," Cadence said.

"Okay," Crystal Shield said flatly.

The two reached Sugarcube Corner in a matter of minutes. Pinkie Pie rushed out to meet them, and then zipped right back inside to show Cadence the decorations.

"Pumpkin Cake's outside," Pinkie Pie said to Crystal's unanswered question.

Crystal Shield ran around to the backyard, where Pumpkin Cake was blowing up balloons.

"Hi, Crystal," Pumpkin said when she saw her friend. "I don't have much work to do today. I just need to blow up the rest of these balloons." Holding one with her unicorn magic, the filly blew up an enormous balloon with one blow. "Pinkie Pie taught me how to do it really fast, but I sure could use some help."

"Okay," Crystal Shield said, grabbing a magenta balloon. "I'm sure between the two of us, we can get the job done fast!"

The two fillies puffed and tied knots with their magic, and soon half the balloons were inflated. The two fillies dragged out a helium pump for the other half, and in no time at all, they had clusters of balloons tied to weights, floating upward until the string wouldn't let them go any more.

"Thanks, Crystal," Pumpkin Cake said. "Now, if you could just help me carry these inside…"

Crystal Shield teleported the balloons inside. "One step ahead of you! And, speaking of being one step ahead…" she took off running toward the park. "Last one to the park's a flimsy deflated balloon!"

"It's on!" Pumpkin Cake chased Crystal Shield toward the park.

Crystal was a fast runner, but Pumpkin Cake was even faster. The filly easily caught up to and passed the young princess, making it to the park a full thirty seconds earlier than Crystal Shield. The two fillies collapsed on the grass.

"You're… fast…" Crystal Shield gasped.

"Well, thanks!" Pumpkin Cake jumped up without needing to catch her breath. "Pinkie Pie used to chase me to the park. Eventually I learned to be as fast as she is!" Pumpkin bounded around quickly and landed in a bush. "What about you? I'm sure you run sometimes!"

"Well, there are jousting tournaments during the Crystal Fair. I go to watch every year. Sometimes I participate in the Young Jouster matches," Crystal Shield explained.

"You live in the Crystal Empire? But you don't look like a Crystal Pony," Pumpkin Cake said thoughtfully.

"What? No… I mean, my parents take me to watch every year. We don't have much entertainment… where I come from," the princess lied.

"Oh. That's sad. I should get Pinkie Pie to visit you sometimes. She values fun more than anything! Where do you live?" Pumpkin smiled.

_Uh-oh. She's on to me. I need to think of something fast, _Crystal thought. She gulped and said cautiously, "Well, I live… very far away. I don't think there's any train station there."

Pumpkin Cake looked confused. "How did you get here?"

"A carriage," Crystal Shield said. "A big, boring carriage. It was a long ride," she explained.

"Oh, okay! What road did you take?"

Pumpkin Cake was certainly smart. Crystal Shield wasn't sure she could answer the question, because the road led only to the Crystal Empire.

"There you are," came a voice.

The fillies looked up to see Twilight Sparkle smiling down on them. "Come along, Crystal. Your parents told me to help you take your luggage down to Mr. Rich's," the purple alicorn explained. "It won't take long. You'll have plenty of time to play later."

"Alright!" Crystal Shield yelped a little too enthusiastically, but fortunately, Pumpkin Cake loved enthusiasm.

"That's a great attitude, Crystal! I can't wait to hear all about where you come from," Pumpkin told her friend. "Bye!"

Crystal Shield got up and followed her aunt down the street toward the Carousel Boutique. "I think your luggage is still inside," Twilight explained. She opened the door. "Where were you staying?"

"In the spare bedroom," Crystal Shield said, pointing up the stairs.

The two, with the help of Rarity, were able to successfully get all of the luggage out of the boutique just as Celestia's sun began to set. They used their levitation magic to keep the bags off the ground and set off for the Richs' home, leaving Rarity to attend to her boutique.

"Bye!" the designer called as they trotted away.

"Well, I guess you won't be able to play any more today," Twilight said, squinting at the sky. "Luna's about to raise her moon."

"That's okay," Crystal told her aunt. She didn't mention Pumpkin's questions.

Filthy Rich's house was large and elaborate. Twilight helped Crystal get the luggage inside, and stayed until Cadence and Shining Armor came.

It was dark when the royal couple finally arrived. Twilight nodded to her brother and sister-in-law, and headed out back to her library.

"See you tomorrow!" Cadence called, as the lavender princess trotted away.

"It's an extreme pleasure and honor to have you three in my home," Filthy Rich said politely, bowing.

"Oh, the pleasure's all ours," Shining Armor told the stallion kindly.

"My daughter is out with her friends, but she will be back soon." Mr. Rich answered the unasked question. "Until then, I'm sure we have time to chat. Are you hungry?"

Filthy brought out hay smoothies, cupcakes, and rose sandwiches. "In honor of the love princess," he explained to them about the luscious roses that peeked from the bread.

Diamond Tiara didn't show up during the snack, and, even though Crystal Shield didn't particularly like her classmate, she wondered where she could have gone. Suddenly, the princess realized something: Diamond Tiara would discover who she was!

"Cryssie, why don't you go upstairs and put your nightgown on?" Shining Armor asked. "Your mother and I have managed to finish the Hearts and Hooves day planning early, so we'll have some time to spend with you."

Smiling, Crystal Shield nodded and trotted up the steps.

The young princess had no sooner left the room than Diamond Tiara made an appearance in the living room. She bowed to the prince and princess. "I've been waiting all week for tonight!" she told them sweetly. "I'd like to show you some of the jewelry I made," the filly added, flashing her cutie mark. "Where's your daughter? Miss Cheerilee mentioned you had one, but she didn't say her name."

"She's getting her nightgown on. She'll be here soon," Cadence told Diamond. She exchanged a glance with her husband. They'd Pinkie promised not to tell anyone that Crystal Shield was their daughter. How could they avoid this?

"I'll be back," Diamond Tiara said, trotting upstairs and down the hall to her room. As soon as she entered the door, she heard the guest room door open and the sound of hooves headed down the stairs. _That must be their daughter. I can't wait to meet her!_ the pink filly thought as she pulled on her own purple nightgown and dug some of her best jewelry, made by herself, out of her drawer. She then rushed excitedly down the hall and halfway down the steps before she slowed, remembering to be a lady. Then she heard her father's voice.

"Wow, that Coat of Arms necklace is very pretty! It looks to me like real gold, amethyst, and opal! Where did you get it?"

Diamond Tiara froze. She only knew one pony with that type of necklace, and Diamond had insulted her.

"Oh, my dad gave it to me," a familiar voice responded, "didn't you, Dad?"

"I sure did." That was Shining Armor.

Diamond Tiara gulped and peeked around the wall. What she saw confirmed her worst suspicions.

Crystal Shield was royalty.

_Uh-oh,_ Diamond thought. _What happens when everypony finds out that Silver Spoon and I have been teasing her? We'll be in huge trouble! I have to fix this._ She rushed into the room, kissed her father goodnight, dropping her jewelry. Then, without meeting Crystal Shield's eyes, she darted, instead of upstairs, down the hall, without another word.

Still in her nightgown, Diamond Tiara rushed out the back door, across the street, and stopped underneath Silver Spoon's window.

"Silver!" she whispered, loudly and urgently. "Silver, get up!"

The light in her friend's room turned on. Silver Spoon poked her head out the window, her mane unbraided, her glasses gone. "What? I'm trying to get my beauty rest!" she whispered back fiercely.

"I know, but this is an emergency!" Diamond Tiara raised her voice barely above a whisper. "We're in big trouble! You have to meet me by your back door, NOW!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Silver Spoon disappeared from the window.

Diamond Tiara dashed to the back door. In a few seconds, Silver emerged in her blue nightgown.

"This better be good," the grey filly muttered, raising her hoof to put her glasses on.

Quickly, Diamond Tiara explained the situation. Silver Spoon's glasses fell off her face. "Oh, no… what are we going to do?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Diamond Tiara said sadly.

"Okay, here's the deal. You either avoid Crystal Shield or act all nice and butter her up as much as possible. Don't let anypony know about our previous behavior. School is canceled tomorrow because of the Hearts and Hooves Day celebration planning and decorating. When she comes to help decorate the classroom, we avoid her, and when the celebrations start on Friday, we make friends in front of everypony, so that they know we're nice." Silver Spoon rubbed her hooves together. "If what you're saying is true and Crystal Shield really is a princess, we'll be twice as popular _and_ we'll probably be let off the hook."

"Okay, I'll do it," Diamond Tiara agreed nervously.

The next morning, Crystal Shield went to class feeling relieved. Diamond Tiara had appeared not to see her. Maybe she was safe after all. But she was confused. Why had Diamond been so rushed? Maybe she was eager to plan for decorating the classroom.

Once Crystal reached the school, she was only more confused. Both Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara avoided eye contact at all times and prevented themselves from going near her. This only made Crystal Shield suspicious. Once she even tried to speak to them, but they shrieked and ran away, like she had some kind of disease.

Pumpkin and Pound were busy helping at Sugarcube Corner (again), and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were preoccupied by trying to decorate better than Silver and Diamond, so Crystal Shield was left to her own devices. She decorated as best she could, trying to figure out why Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were behaving this way.

Finally, Miss Cheerilee declared the classroom the best decorated she'd seen yet and awarded them all with a heart-shaped box of chocolates, even saving two for Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Crystal Shield had drawn a blank – she simply could not discover what Silver and Diamond were doing!

If only the princess knew what the pair had planned…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Spread Your Wings

Princesshood PANIC

Chapter 13 – Spread Your Wings

Crystal Shield opened her eyes to discover Pinkie Pie, surprisingly, grinning at her. "Wake up, wake up! The celebrations start today!" the mare cried as she bounced around the guest room of Filthy Rich's home.

It was a sunny Friday morning, and Crystal Shield had spent nearly all of Thursday wondering about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's behavior. Diamond had spent the day smiling sweetly and pretending like she and Crystal had been friends all their lives. She didn't call her things like "Your Highness", which only confused the princess more. So, naturally, Crystal stayed up almost all night being confused and didn't actually sleep until midnight. It didn't help when Pinkie woke her up early so that Crystal could go, with her parents, to oversee all the preparations.

"Goodness, you look tired," Princess Cadence told her daughter when she appeared at the breakfast table with dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, it's alright. I couldn't sleep. I was…" Crystal glanced at Diamond Tiara. "…confused."

"Well, we'll find room for a nap before the celebrations begin," Shining Armor assured his little filly. "Eat up, it's a big day!"

Crystal Shield didn't argue – the bowl of hot grain was delicious, and the orange juice sweetly tart. She stepped up the stairs and slipped out of her nightgown, clasped the necklace around her neck, brushed her mane and tail, and cleaned her teeth. Finally, she was ready.

"Where are we going first?" Crystal asked, suppressing a yawn, as she headed out the door with her mom and dad.

"Well, first we'll take our luggage to Sugarcube Corner, because we're staying there this weekend. Then, we'll pick up the dresses Rarity made for you two and take them to Sugarcube Corner as well," Shining Armor said, consulting a checklist, which was quite long.

"Oh, you and your checklists," Cadence said with mock annoyance.

Shining Armor chuckled. "No, this was made by Twiley."

"Ohhh," Cadence said in understanding.

"Don't worry, I have the luggage," Pinkie Pie said, presenting a large trailer piled high with all their luggage. She zoomed off and appeared moments later with two boxes. "And the dresses!" Pinkie added these boxes to the pile of bags, hitched herself to the trailer, and ran toward Sugarcube Corner without dropping a bag.

Shining Armor shrugged. "I guess the first two items are done." He checked these items off the list. "Applejack and Spike are at Sugarcube Corner helping with the baking. We're supposed to go sample some of the treats."

In a few minutes, the three were at Sugarcube Corner, seeing how the treats are made. Applejack greeted them with a "Howdy" right before she set to work again. She'd slice the apples with a hoof-shaped apple slicer and distribute various slices to various treats – topping cupcakes, baking into pies, apple fritters, tarts, etc. Crystal Shield had never seen so many apples in her life – except for at Sweet Apple Acres.

Next to Applejack, Pound Cake was standing on the counter, kneading dough, and, of course, pounding the holes in the pound cakes. Pumpkin Cake was at his side, taste testing and supervising the making of her own pumpkin cake recipe. Finally, Spike served as a second oven.

The treats were delicious, and there were so many that Crystal Shield was unable to taste all of them. Her favorite was the crystal berry pie, made with love and real berries imported from the Crystal Empire.

"What's next?" Crystal Shield asked, her rumbling belly soothed.

"Hmm…" Shining Armor looked at his checklist. "Rainbow Dash is clearing the sky, and she's going to do some tricks for us after the celebrations. We're going to help her plan a routine."

The royal family found the many-colored pegasus outside Ponyville, kicking the last cloud to nonexistence. "Ready?" Rainbow asked. When the three nodded, she told them about her routine.

"…and then I'll end with a Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash finished. "When the rainbow shockwave spreads out, Pinkie Pie will start shooting off fireworks. So… what do you think?"

"I think there's no revision needed," Cadence told the pegasus kindly. "What do you two think?"

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" Crystal Shield asked.

"It's a legendary stunt that Rainbow Dash has pulled off more than once," Shining Armor explained. "She did it at our wedding."

"Oh. What does it look like?"

"You'll see." Rainbow Dash winked.

The next item on the list was to go see Fluttershy compose a song for the birds to sing, and it was positively beautiful.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said in response to their praise. "I'd love to get Sweetie Belle to sing, though. She has such a sweet voice."

"Sweetie Belle is good at singing? I've never heard her sing," Crystal Shield remarked.

"Oh, she has the sweetest little voice," Fluttershy assured her. "But just wait. Maybe I can get her to sing at the celebrations!"

The family of three walked all over Ponyville, supervising the raising of a banner, seeing what types of fireworks there would be, making sure the decorations go smoothly, etc. Crystal Shield was exhausted when they finally reached the end of the list.

"What's next?" This time, Crystal couldn't keep in her yawns.

"Don't worry, this is the last thing," Shining Armor promised. "You two need to try on your dresses."

Cadence looked lovely, as usual, in her white and lavender dress. In the box, there was a slip of paper depicting different manestyles. Cadence selected a curly over-the-shoulder style braided with white roses.

Crystal Shield lifted her dress out of the box and gasped. It was a beautiful, elegant pink dress with subtle touches of red and matching shoes. The manestyle that she chose was a simple side braid with a sprig of red and pink roses.

"Great," Shining Armor said, once they were finished. "I guess we're done."

"How about that nap, now?" Crystal Shield asked eagerly.

Crystal Shield spread her sleeping bag near a window in the second floor of Sugarcube Corner. As she closed her eyes, her mind wandered back to the reason that had stolen sleep from her the previous night. But she was too tired to think about it further, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Crystal Shield awoke to Pinkie Pie playing noisemakers and throwing confetti everywhere.

"Get up again, silly filly! The Hearts and Hooves day celebrations are about to begin!" Pinkie Pie blew on a noisemaker so hard, it exploded in a flurry of confetti. "Come on, you have to go to the Carousel Boutique to get your mane done!" And, with that, Pinkie zoomed on down the stairs."

Yawning, Crystal Shield extracted herself from her sleeping bag, gave her mane a quick brushing, and trotted down the stairs. Her mom was waiting for her, and the two headed for the boutique.

Rarity was waiting. "I've been so excited to do both of your manes!" she exclaimed.

"Rarity loves to work on the hair of royalty," Cadence explained.

"I do indeed. Which styles did you pick?"

In about an hour, both ponies were in their dresses with their manes styled beautifully. Rarity disappeared into the back room for a few minutes and emerged in a lovely red and cream dress that matched her eyes, with her mane done up in an elegant ponytail, tied with a red ribbon.

"Do you like it?" Rarity posed for them. "I made it last year specifically for these celebrations, and now I finally get to wear it!" She headed for the door. "See you at the party!"

Cadence looked at her daughter. "Well? Shall we go?"

Crystal Shield nodded her assent, and they started off for Sugarcube Corner.

When they arrived, they found that the party was already in full swing, no doubt courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

"Come on, everypony!" Pinkie was shouting. "Find a partner! Let's dance!" She pointed at Vinyl Scratch, who immediately started a slow dance.

"Well, that's a good change of pace," Cadence said, sighing in relief at the sweet music.

Shining Armor trotted over to his wife. "Shall we?" he asked, winking.

Cadence giggled and looked at her daughter. "I'll be back," she said, following her husband onto the dance floor.

Crystal Shield trotted over to the snacks table and helped herself to some punch. Holding the glass with her unicorn magic, she headed over to the CMC, who were trying to fend off Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"Stop it!" Sweetie Belle was saying. "If you spill that punch all over my dress, Rarity's going to be _really_ mad!" The unicorn filly was wearing a pink dress and was using her magic, which she had learned a few years ago, to try to keep various snacks away from the bullies.

Scootaloo sighed. "I still can't believe you learned your magic and _I_ still can't fly!"

Apple Bloom nudged the orange pegasus. "Don't give them another reason to tease you!"

Just then, Crystal Shield came up behind Diamond Tiara. "What's going on?" she asked.

Startled, the two bullies jumped and turned around, immediately spilling cake all over their own dresses. "Look what you-" Silver Spoon began, but shut up after she realized who she was talking to. "Oh…! H-hi, Crystal Shield!" she said, cowering.

Confused, Crystal Shield looked at Diamond Tiara, who immediately crouched down as if she was… bowing.

_Uh-oh,_ Crystal Shield thought.

Scootaloo crowed, "They're cowering before you!"

"They're treating you like royalty!" Sweetie Belle squealed.

"What's going on?" Apple Bloom asked suspiciously.

Crystal Shield's first reaction was to look around frantically for help, but all her mare friends were too busy having fun to notice what was going on.

"Crystal Shield…" Apple Bloom said. "What are you not telling us?"

The young princess looked down at Diamond Tiara again, but she seemed too scared to say anything. Finally, Crystal sighed.

"I'm a princess," she told them.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders' jaws dropped. "You're a princess?" Scootaloo asked in shock. "How is that possible? You're not an alicorn!"

"My parents… are Cadence and Shining Armor," Crystal Shield confessed. She tried to sound guilty, but really, she'd felt good to get it off her chest. Hiding her true self instead of being brave and letting it shine… it just didn't feel right to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Apple Bloom asked, after Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara had scurried off to spread the news.

"Well… I didn't want you to treat me like I was something different. I was…" Crystal Shield wanted to say _afraid_, but it didn't sound right. "…curious to see what it would be like to be normal."

Sweetie Belle laughed. "Oh, Crystal! Just because you're a princess doesn't mean we wouldn't treat you like one of us!"

"Yeah, and besides, being a princess is super-cool!" Scootaloo told her.

"You really think so?" Crystal Shield asked gratefully.

"Well, sure!" Apple Bloom grinned. "And I think you were really _brave_ to tell us yourself instead of letting Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara ruin it!"

"You think I'm… brave?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" the Cutie Mark Crusaders asked simultaneously.

In truth, there was no doubt. Crystal Shield had always thought of herself as a brave filly, but now she knew why. Immediately she started to glow.

"Hey… what's going on?" Scootaloo asked frantically as a large gust of wind blew through the open door of the shop.

"My dress!" Sweetie Belle cried as a splashing sound was heard.

"Crystal, are you okay?" The music stopped abruptly as Shining Armor spoke. There was the sound of advancing hooves, and then Cadence said, "Don't worry, dear. It's okay."

Finally, there was the sound of tearing cloth. Crystal Shield felt her hooves lift about an inch off the ground, and she closed her eyes against the rest of the light that was collecting onto her. There was the sound of an explosion, and the light left Crystal as her hooves once more came to rest on the ground. Her eyes still closed, she unfolded, with a flourish, her brand new wings.

"Whoa…" It seemed that a thousand voices breathed the word as Crystal Shield slowly opened her eyes.

"Crystal Shield! You've got wings!" Scootaloo happily shouted.

The young princess ruffled her wings a little and stretched one out until she could see it. It was white, like her coat, but it faded into blue, much like the fading pattern of her mother's wings.

"Cryssie! They're amazing!" Shining Armor said, and everyone else agreed.

"Oh, yeah! Soon you'll be flying as much as I do!" Rainbow Dash sang as she hovered above Crystal Shield.

"What happened? How did you get your wings?" Twilight, who was wearing her crown and princess gown, asked.

"Well… the Cutie Mark Crusaders called me brave, and I realized how right they were," Crystal Shield said truthfully.

"That's right! Then you're the princess of courage!" Twilight told her niece happily. "Spike, go get the _thing_," she said, winking at her assistant.

"Right away!" Spike ran off.

"I did learn a lesson with it," Crystal Shield admitted.

"Then would you please write a letter to Princess Celestia about it?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She already had paper and a pen.

"Sure!" Crystal Shield cleared her throat and began to dictate.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, as I got my wings, I learned an important lesson. I learned that no matter who you are, you should never be afraid to let your true self shine, even if you're afraid someone will treat you differently because of where you come from. In fact, when you have friends around you, you'll never have to worry about being different, because we're all family._

_Signed, your loyal subject and fellow princess, Crystal Shield_

"How was that?" Crystal Shield asked.

"Perfect," Twilight said, signing the page.

Presently Spike entered the room again, holding a box wrapped like a present, which he gave to Twilight in exchange for the letter.

"This is for you," Twilight said, as Spike sent the letter out the window. She lifted the lid off of the box and brought out a beautiful crown. It was gold, and it bore the coat of arms, much like her necklace. "I was going to send it to you as soon as I received word that you got your wings. You were always a princess, but now, it's official." Twilight crowned her niece.

Grinning, Crystal Shield turned to her friends. "I'm sorry I lied to all of you. But I will start a Cutie Mark Crusaders club in the Crystal Empire!"

"You do that," Apple Bloom said, smiling.

After Rarity repaired the dress Crystal Shield was wearing (the wings tore through the fabric) by hemming the holes so they were more comfortable for the wings, the party _really_ started. As Rainbow Dash did her tricks and the fireworks started, Twilight Sparkle sang a song in honor of her niece, similar to the one she'd sang at her brother's wedding. Crystal Shield participated in many events that night, consisting of dancing, Pin the Tail on the Pony, and giggling with her friends as she saw Pound Cake shyly give Scoolaloo a Hearts and Hooves day card and invite her to dance. But the most important event of the day was the confession that changed her relationship with her friends to make it even sweeter than before.

THE END


End file.
